Natsuyasumi
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: Is in the progress of being rewritten, so please go to my profile and check it out. It is under the title, 'Natsuyasumi V2'.
1. The Beginning

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all!! Over the past few weeks I realized that D N Angel is one of the best anime/manga on the planet and I had (naturally) watched all 26 episodes of the anime within at least two weeks. I love D N Angel and Satoshi Hiwatari is one of the hottest guys on earth and I fully support the Sato/Dai and Dark/Krad couples (they're so cute together!!). Isn't that right Frizzle??

Frizzle: Yes it is. Now, disclaimer and explain the story I'm guessing??

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes please Frizzle!!

Frizzle: O.K!! As you may have read in the summary, its summer at Azumano Middle School and that means Daisuke's class is going to the beach. What catastrophes will happen when Daisuke is away from his family?? Now Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own a very warm, hand knitted scarf. Now….. LET THE READING BEGIN!!!!

(_Dark and Daisuke talking_)

(**Satoshi and Krad talking**)

* * *

Bring Bring!

Bring Bring!

"Moshi moshi! Niwa residence! ... I see…yes, I'll just get him!" Emiko-chan put the phone down and walked up to her son's room. "Dai-chan! Wake up! Riku-chan is on the phone and wants to talk to you!"

"Uhhhnnn…five more minutes mum!" Daisuke groaned as he rolled over.

"She knew you'd say that and she said that if you don't talk to her this morning she won't leave you alone at school today!" said Emiko-chan happily.

At this remark Daisuke jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs towards the phone and picked up.

"Harada-san!"

"_Niwa-kun! Didn't I tell you not to call me 'Harada-san' now that I'm your girlfriend! Call me by my first name, Riku!_"

"Ha-hai! Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"_Oh. Nothing inparticular. I just wanted to call to see if you're coming on the trip._"

"Of course I am! I told you that yesterday, didn't I?"

"_Yeah, you did, sorry. I guess I kinda forgot._"

"It's fine. Ummm….. Isn't your partner Harada-san?"

"_Yeah, who's yours?_"

"Hiwatari-kun."

(_YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT CREEPY BOY WAS YOUR PARTNER!_) exclaimed Dark.

(_Yeah, well, I knew you'd complain so I didn't tell you. I'm lucky that there's gonna be two beds in the room we're staying in, it'd be awkward if there wasn't._) replied Daisuke.

"_Hey! Niwa-kun! You there?_"

"H-hai! I'm here Riku-san. Sorry, I just sorta tuned out there for a moment."

"_Right, so, Hiwatari-kun's your partner, eh?_"

"Yup."

"Dai-chan!" called Emiko-chan from upstairs. "You'd better hurry up or else you'll be late for school! Oh! And also, be home no later than five o'clock this afternoon! You have something to do!"

"O.K Mum!" Daisuke shouted back. "Sorry Riku-san, I've got to go or else I might be late for school. Bye!"

"_O.K Niwa-kun! See you at school._"

Daisuke hung up then headed upstairs to have a shower and brush his teeth before heading off to school. After doing all that Daisuke grabbed his book bag, said good-bye to his mother and ran out the door while checking his watch for the time. 8:40 am, school started at 8:45 am. Daisuke sighed; he would definitely be late for school today.

--D N Angel--

At school, the teacher took out the roll and started calling out the names. She got down to Daisuke's name and said, "Niwa, Daisuke! Niwa, Daisuke!"

As soon as the teacher called his name for the third time, Daisuke burst through the door panting, "So-sorry I'm late, sensei!"

"Alright, sit down. And because you're late you shall clean the art room after school. And you can join him Hiwatari-san," the teacher said looking over at the door way again.

The class followed her gaze to see Satoshi Hiwatari standing in the doorway looking slightly guilty. Whispers broke out through the classroom. Never had Satoshi Hiwatari been late before.

Satoshi walked over to his desk and sat down. As he did so, he quietly glanced over to Daisuke. Dark had to steal the _Demon Angel_ that night at six o'clock and he guessed that Daisuke had to be home at 5 o'clock so he could have supper before getting ready for the announced time. Satoshi sighed and turned his gaze back to the board.

--D N Angel--

That afternoon, as school finished, Daisuke slowly packed up his stuff and made his way to the art room. Once there, Daisuke opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around then groaned, he was late for school, and he was gonna be late home as well.

"I wonder where Hiwatari-kun is?" thought Daisuke aloud.

(_He probably got distracted in class_) said Dark. (_Actually, was he in the classroom when you left?_)

(_Yeah, he was. He was sleeping. He had a pretty happy look on his face as well. Wonder what he was dreaming of…_) replied Daisuke.

(_He was probably dreaming of you._) Snickered Dark as he sent an image of Satoshi, half-naked, in tight, black leather pants holding a whip in a very seductive way, to the front of Daisuke's mind.

(_Shut up Dark! He was not! He doesn't even like me like that._) Daisuke added in a defeated voice.

"Fighting with Dark again, are you?" asked Satoshi, suddenly appearing in front of Daisuke, making him jump.

"Aaah! Hi-Hi-Hiwatari-kun! You're here!" said Daisuke.

"Yes, sorry I'm late. I accidentally fell asleep in class and just woke up," Satoshi said, looking around the messy room.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I was just about to start anyway, so…," Daisuke said as he scratched the back of his head.

"O.K, shall we get started then?" asked Satoshi, gesturing to the mess behind him.

Daisuke nodded then smiled and started cleaning up. Satoshi started as well, first straightening the desks, then putting the stuff away. When they were nearly finished, Daisuke turned around and said, "Whew! Almost done! All we have to do now is sweep the floor!"

Daisuke checked his watch. It was a quarter to five. He had to be home in fifteen minutes.

(_If we're not home in fifteen minutes Emiko-chan will start to worry. Besides, we'll be late to steal the __**Demon Angel**_) Dark thought worriedly.

(_Yeah._) Daisuke thought back.

Daisuke looked up from his watch to come face to face with Satoshi, who was waving his hand in front of Daisuke's face. He jumped about a foot in the air before coming back down to say, "Hiwatari-kun! You scared me!"

"Sorry, but, if you want, I can finish cleaning the art room. Since I was late and all," said Satoshi.

"Oh," said Daisuke a little less worried. "Thanks! That would help a lot! Thank you Hiwatari-kun!"

"It's fine," Satoshi said moving closer towards Daisuke. "Absolutely fine."

Daisuke could now feel Satoshi's cold breath on his lips. Daisuke's breathing quickened as he felt an all to familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Alarmed, Daisuke grabbed his book bag and raced out the door and down the hall.

(**Awww… Now look what you've done, Satoshi-sama. You scared him off.**) Krad said, snickering.

(**Shut up. It wasn't my fault. He probably just realized that he had to get home and ran off.**) retorted Satoshi.

(**Or, you got too close for comfort and you made poor Daisuke uncomfortable so he ran off, before you could try anything.**) said a still snickering Krad.

--D N Angel--

"Daisuke! Why were you late home?" interrogated Emiko-chan.

"Since I was late for school, I had to clean the art room with Hiwatari-kun," mumbled Daisuke quietly.

"Well, next time, don't be late for school," said Emiko-chan as she held out clothes for Dark. Daisuke grabbed the clothes and walked up to his room to get changed.

…5:45 pm…

"O.K Daisuke, you can change into Dark now and then you can go and steal the _Demon Angel_!" exclaimed Emiko-chan.

"O.K," said Daisuke.

He closed his eyes then imagined Riku in her bathing suit. No effect.

(_Dark! What's going on? Why aren't I transforming?_) thought Daisuke.

Dark snickered then thought back, (_You don't like Riku-san anymore! Ha! Ha! Ha! You like Creepy Boy! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!_)

Daisuke blushed as Dark continued to laugh. Daisuke opened his eyes and looked around at everybody. His mother looked the worriedest.

"Why aren't you transforming?" asked Emiko-chan worriedly. "Here."

Emiko-chan got out a picture or Riku and Held it out in front of Daisuke. Nothing happened. She frowned, then shook the picture to one side and it changed into a picture of Risa. No effect. She, once again, shook the picture to one side and it changed into a picture of another girl. No effect. She went through every girl in Daisuke's grade and he still hadn't changed.

(_You know, it's not gonna work. You don't like a girl, you like a boy. Ha! Ha! Ha!_) laughed Dark.

(_Shut up!_) shouted Daisuke.

Dark then sent an image of Satoshi, only wearing a towel, all over Daisuke (aka, smothering Daisuke in kisses, hugging him, etc…) to the front of Daisuke's mind. He blushed then felt a familiar sensation swoop over him and he transformed into Dark.

"Aaaaah, that's better. Took a while, but I'm finally out," said Dark, while stretching.

"Good. Now off you go. You're going to be late," chirped Emiko-chan happily.

Dark nodded, called Wiz, then set off. As he was flying over the city, Dark revised the plan to Daisuke, saying that he would enter through a window if guards were on the roof and ground.

When he landed, Dark noticed that there were no guards stationed anywhere near the building. Daisuke noticed this to, and said that this made their job easier. Dark smiled then flew up and entered the museum, via the roof.

As he walked along the corridors, Dark heard Daisuke say, (_Looks like Hiwatari-kun gave his men the night off. And he also didn't set the traps. This is too easy._)

(_Lets hope Creepy Boy isn't here to make up for the lack of traps and guards._) Dark said as he peered around the corner. No guards.

Dark scanned the room again then saw it. The _Demon Angel_. His eyes narrowed. It was too easy. Then, suddenly, stepping out of the shadows, Satoshi Hiwatari stood there staring at Dark.

"Ah, Creepy Boy, and I thought you forgot about me," smiled Dark.

"I could never forget about you," replied Satoshi, adding in his head, (**Not with a sadistic angel in my head, chatting constantly away about you.**)

Dark crossed his arms and looked at Satoshi with a cocky smile that said, _I'm going to steal that painting and you can't stop me_.

(_Dark, be careful. This could be a trap._) warned Daisuke.

(_Relax, Dai-chan. Creepy Boy can't do anything _that _serious to me. I mean what's the worst he can do? Call out Krad? He wouldn't dare._) Dark said, very confidently.

Then, before Dark could react, Satoshi had ran and jumped on Dark. His face very close to Dark's.

"I will capture you," Satoshi threatened.

"Maybe you will, but it certainly won't be tonight! Wiz!" called Dark.

Satoshi looked around and saw Dark. He gasped and quickly stood up. Satoshi turned his head to one of the Dark's and said, "This is a trick! You've used it on me before! I won't fall for it this time!"

"Heh, heh. Too late. You already have." Both Dark's darted around Satoshi. One grabbed the painting, the other kicked Satoshi in the shin.

--D N Angel--

(_Dark! You promised not to hurt Hiwatari-kun!_) yelled Daisuke as Dark flew back to the Niwa's house with the painting in his hand.

(_Come on, Dai-chan, I only kicked him in the shin. Besides, I'm sure he can handle it. Since he _does _have Krad in his body._) retorted Dark. He landed on Daisuke's balcony and jumped inside.

(_I don't care! You hurt him!_) said Daisuke as he turned his back on Dark.

Dark sighed, transformed back into Daisuke and went down stairs to give Emiko-chan the painting.

After he did so, Daisuke got into his pajama's and went to bed. Knowing that, in the next day, he will leave to go to the beach for a week with Hiwatari-kun.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yay!! I have finally finished the first chapter of Natsuyasumi!! It's so exciting!!

Frizzle: Yes!! It is!! Now people!! Listen carefully, you have to review!! The more you review, the faster Slytherin updates!!

So… Good bye!!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: And don't forget to review!! I want at least 5 reviews before I update!!

-.-


	2. Off to the Beach We Go!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: OMG!! I'm back with chapter 2 of Natsuyasumi!! Excitement is in the air, right Frizzle??

Frizzle: YES!! Now, shall I do the disclaimer??

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes please Frizzle!!

Frizzle: O.K then, Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does own D N Angel but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi's twin sister). Her friend helped her pick the name. Now… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

(_Dark & Daisuke talking_)

(**Satoshi, Krad and Sayuri talking**)

* * *

"Dai-chan! Wake up! If you don't wake up now you'll late and miss your bus for the school trip!" Emiko-chan called at her son.

Daisuke opened his eyes and crawled out of bed. Today he was going away on a trip with his class. They were going to the beach for a whole week.

After he had a shower and got dressed, Daisuke had his breakfast, brushed his teeth and grabbed his bag the he was taking on the trip and ran out the door, saying good bye to his mum in the process.

"Ah, Kosuke-san, look at our son," Emiko-chan said while standing at the door, next to Kosuke. "Off on a school trip to the beach. I wonder what will happen…"

--D N Angel--

At the school gates, the teacher was calling the roll of people who had gotten permission to go on the trip. "Harada, Riku!"

"Present!"

"Harada, Risa!"

"Present!"

"Hiwatari, Satoshi!"

"Here."

"Hiwatari, Sayuri!" Once the teacher had called the name, whispers ran throughout the class and stopped when they heard a girl say, "Here."

All heads turned to see a teenage girl with short, light blue hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin, standing next to Satoshi.

"Niwa, Daisuke!"

"Pre-present!" panted Daisuke, who had just arrived.

Daisuke, who had his hands on his knees, had only just noticed the new girl standing next to Satoshi. She looked over and stared at him.

(_Looks like you've got an admirer, Dai-chan._) Dark said, grinning.

(_Dark! Shut up! I don't even know who she is!_)

(_I'd say she's either Creepy Boy's friend, or his sister. Probably the latter, because I've never seen any of Creepy Boy's friend's._) said Dark fairly.

"Niwa-kun! You there!" called Riku. "Hello!"

Daisuke suddenly snapped back to reality and found Riku about a centimetre away from his face. Daisuke's face went red and he jumped about a foot in the air. Daisuke heard Dark snigger and stuttered, "Ri-Riku-san! Ha-hai! I'm here!"

"Right. By the way, we're boarding the bus now. So you better hurry up and get on or you'll be left behind," said Riku whilst boarding the bus herself.

Daisuke nodded then made his way on to the bus. When he got on to the bus he saw that the only available seat was in between Riku and Risa. He groaned then made his way over to them.

As he sat down, Riku wrapped her arms around him. Daisuke let his eyes travel around the bus until they stopped on Satoshi and the girl.

(_I retract my statement from before. The girl wouldn't be Creepy Boy's friend. The way she clinging onto him is more intimate than friendship. But she couldn't be Creepy Boy's girlfriend. She looks too much like him._) stated Dark.

(_Yeah, but I never remember Hiwatari-kun ever mentioning that he had a sister._) said Daisuke.

--D N Angel--

As the trip went on, Daisuke couldn't take his eyes off the mysterious girl. Riku had tried to tell him several times to stop looking at her but he couldn't help it.

Halfway through the trip, the bus stopped so they get off and stretch their legs. Daisuke saw Satoshi and the girl walk off so he told Riku that he wanted some fresh air and walked after them.

"Hiwatari-kun!" called Daisuke as he caught up with them. "Hi, Hiwatari-kun!"

"Hello, Niwa-kun," replied Satoshi. "Niwa-kun, I'd like you to meet my sister, Sayuri. She transferred here yesterday."

"Oh, hello. My name is Daisuke Niwa!" chirped Daisuke.

"Hi," said Sayuri simply.

(_Daisuke, be careful. I sense powerful magic coming from her._) said Dark seriously.

(_O.K Dark._) said Daisuke.

(**Sayuri-sama, do you think Dark knows about your, eh hem, **_**power**_**.**) asked Krad.

(**He probably doesn't know exactly but he will have his suspicions.**) stated Sayuri looking at Daisuke and Satoshi talk.

(**Yes, but that stupid Dark wouldn't know exactly what your power is.**) said Krad.

(**Hm. My power is unusual, I'll tell you that.**) said Sayuri.

"How's Krad, Hiwatari-kun?" whispered Daisuke.

"The same, evil, Dark hating and still wanting to continually take over my body," replied Sayuri.

(_Hmmm…I wonder why Sayuri-sama answered. Isn't Krad in Creepy Boy's body?_) asked Dark.

(_Yeah, do you want me to ask?_) replied Daisuke.

(_No, I'll ask Krad next time we meet._) said Dark.

Daisuke nodded then tuned back into the conversation.

"Come on! Get back onto the bus!" shouted the teacher.

Sayuri and Satoshi made their way back on to the bus with Daisuke following. Daisuke looked around at his seat and saw that it was taken by one of Risa's friends. He gave a sigh of relief and looked around for another seat. Seeing one, he walked over and asked, "Is this seat free?"

Satoshi nodded. Daisuke smiled than sat down.

--D N Angel--

When they were nearly at their destination, Daisuke looked over and saw that Sayuri had fallen asleep on Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi looked over at Daisuke and caught him staring at his sister.

"So, why did Hiwatari-san transfer?" asked Daisuke trying to start a conversation.

"It's a long story. I'll it later where we can't be overheard," replied Satoshi. Daisuke nodded then went back to staring at Sayuri.

--D N Angel--

"Alright everyone, gather your stuff and make your way off the bus. We're here!" called the teacher. "Single file! No pushing!"

Daisuke stood up, grabbed his things and hopped off the bus. Once he had stepped off the bus, he saw Riku beckoning him over to where she was standing. He walked over, stumbling a bit when she jumped on him.

"Alright class. Here are your assigned rooms. When I call you and your partner's room number, please go to the front desk, tell the man your room number, grab your key, then head up to your room and unpack. You can do whatever you want until five o'clock but if you want to go swimming at the beach, you have to ask the teacher, in this case me, first. I'll be in the lobby." explained the teacher. "Saehara and Masahiro! Room 203!"

"Hey, I wonder who Hiwatari-san will be partnered up with," whispered Risa, looking over at her to see her leaning against Satoshi's shoulder.

"Harada and Harada! Room 210!" called the teacher.

"Hai!" Risa and Riku said in unison then walked off to the front desk.

"O.K, since Hiwatari-san transferred here yesterday, she'll partner up with Hiwatari-san and Niwa-san," said the teacher. Daisuke and Satoshi nodded. The teacher smiled and continued, "You three will be in room 215."

Daisuke nodded then saw Satoshi walking off towards the front desk with Sayuri. Daisuke caught up them, got their key to their room and headed up to the room.

Once there, Satoshi unlocked the door. Daisuke stepped inside the room and gasped. The room was huge. The floor was covered in a creamy coloured carpet. There were two single beds in the middle of the room; both had white, silk sheets and pillows with gold lace. On one side of the room, there was the door to the bathroom. On the other, there was a glass door leading onto a balcony that had a view of the beach.

Daisuke walked through the room and into the bathroom. The bathroom had white tiled walls, a shower in one corner, a toilet in the other, and a sink and mirror next to the shower.

(_Well, this is going to be a very interesting week. Considering that there are two beds and three people. Someone's going to have to share, and it will be either you and Creepy Boy, you and Sayuri-sama or Creepy Boy and Sayuri-sama._) said Dark snickering.

Daisuke blushed and Dark sent an image of him and Satoshi shirtless, kissing passionately while falling back onto the bed behind them to the front of Daisuke's mind. A swooping sensation came over Daisuke as Dark replaced him.

Sayuri walked into the room and saw Dark examining the bathroom. Alarmed, she raced over to him and exclaimed, "Dark! What are doing? Transform back into Daisuke now! Someone could-"

Sayuri got cut off as someone knocked on the door. She pushed Dark further into the bathroom, gave Satoshi a fleeting look and closed the door, her and Dark inside.

Satoshi walked over to the door and opened it only to find Riku and Risa, in their bathing suits, standing in the doorway expectantly.

"Hello Hiwatari-kun," said Riku. "Is Daisuke there? We want to ask him if he will go swimming with us."

"He's in the **shower** at the moment.'" Satoshi put emphasis on the word shower. Suddenly, they heard the shower go on in the background.

"Oh. O.K then, Bye!" Riku and Risa walked away looking disappointed.

Suddenly, Satoshi heard a loud thump and an 'ouch!' that came from the bathroom. He walked to the door and opened it to see Daisuke lying on the floor of the bathroom, underneath the running shower, and Sayuri leaning against the wall gasping for breath. He blinked and asked, "What happened?"

"Dark wouldn't transform back into Daisuke so I had to transfer him into my body," said Sayuri whilst panting. "Man, he sure can put up a fight."

Satoshi nodded then walked over and helped Daisuke up.

(_Dark?!_) No reply. He tried again, louder, but again, no reply.

"I can't contact Dark!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"Yes. I know. Eeehhh…" Sayuri groaned and clutched her chest muttering, "Dark! You can't transform in my body you fool!"

(**What the hell are you doing in Sayuri-sama's body!?**) exclaimed Krad.

(_That's what I want to know! You better explain what's going on Krad!_) yelled Dark.

(**Why the heck would I tell you!? I wouldn't tell you anyway, you stupid thief! You'll just have ask either Satoshi-sama or Sayuri-sama.**) Krad said, eyeing Dark suspiciously.

(_Fine then!_) humphed Dark. He then turned round and yelled, (_Oi! Sayuri-sama! What the hell's going on here!?_)

Sayuri groaned again and slid down the wall. "Stupid Dark. Haven't you figured it out all by yourself? Guess you're not as smart as I thought."

(_I'm not stupid! And I do sense powerful magic coming from you! Now…Explain!_) demanded Dark.

Sayuri sighed then began, "O.K. Now, where to begin… hmmm… well, I guess I'll start at the beginning. O.K, well, since there have never been twins before in the Hikari familt, me and Satoshi didn't know what would happen. Neither did our 'father'. So when we discovered that I could house Krad in my body, Satoshi immediately took advantage. He housed Krad in my body whenever he got the chance. He thinks that because I'm his twin, and I can't transform, I can house Krad and Dark in my body to give their tamers a rest."

"But how is that possible? I mean, how can they be in your body? How do they get in your body?" asked Daisuke.

"Simply by touching. See, when I grabbed Dark's wrist before, he had no choice but to transfer into my body. Krad, on the other hand, can resist because he's used to transferring," explained Sayuri.

Daisuke nodded, finally getting it.

(_Aaaahhhh… I get it._) said Dark getting it as well.

(**Took you a while, idiot.**) snickered Krad.

Dark glared at Krad. Krad snickered again. This time Dark lunged at Krad, but Krad easily side stepped him. Sayuri growled then shouted, "Will you two stop it!"

Daisuke blinked the jumped as Sayuri grasped his arm. Daisuke blinked again as he realized that Dark was, once again, in his body.

(_Ack! Stupid Krad._) growled Dark.

* * *

Slytherin-Fanatic 911: Well well Frizzle, I have finally finished the much awaited chapter 2 of Natsuyasumi!!

Frizzle: Yup! Anyway, please review! If you don't review I'll hunt you down and kill you!! Got anything else to add Slytherin??

Slytherin – fanatic 911: Umm… I just want to add that I love getting reviews and the more you review the faster the chapters go up. Also! I want at least 5 five reviews before I update! Now… Farewell for now!!

-.-


	3. Sayuri's Past

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all!! Welcome to chapter 3 of Natsuyasumi!! More thrills and spills this time Frizzle!!

Frizzle: Yup! Now, just to cut this short, Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own her own character Sayuri (Satoshi's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

(_Dark & Daisuke talking_)

(**Satoshi, Krad and Sayuri talking**)

* * *

"Where do you want to sleep, Dai-chan?" asked Sayuri.

Sayuri, Satoshi and Daisuke were in their room deciding who was going to have what bed. It was something they needed to figure out.

Daisuke shrugged and said, "I don't care. Someone's going to have to share though, right?"

"Yeah, umm… Dai-chan, how about you take the bed nearest to the window and Satoshi, you can take the other bed," suggested Sayuri.

"But where are you going to sleep, Sayuri?" asked Satoshi.

"I don't know."

"You could always share with me, you know," replied Satoshi, with a shrug.

"No, I don't want you to share with Hiwatari-kun and me sleep on my own for the whole time. No, I have a better idea. We can take sharing in turns. Like, Hiwatari-san and Hiwatari-kun share tonight. I and Hiwatari-san can share tomorrow night. And me and Hiwatari-kun can share the night after that and so on and so forth," said Daisuke.

"Hmm… that's actually a good idea, Dai-chan. What do you reckon, Satoshi?" asked Sayuri.

"It's a great suggestion, Niwa-kun," commented Satoshi. Daisuke blushed.

(_Oh no! No way! No way am I letting you share a bed with Creepy Boy!_) objected Dark.

(_You don't have to share; you can go in Hiwatari-san's body when it's my turn to share with Hiwatari-kun._) said Daisuke.

(_I guess I could. But if I'm in her body, Krad's not. That's my only condition._) said Dark.

Daisuke sighed and said, "Dark's fine with sharing, though he has a couple of conditions. First, when it's my turn to share with Hiwatari-kun, Dark isn't in my body, he's in Hiwatari-san's body. Second, when Dark is in Hiwatari-san's body, Krad isn't."

Sayuri nodded agreeing to the terms. Satoshi nodded as well, thinking, (**Are you okay with that, Krad?**)

(**I guess, but that rules out attacking Dark in Sayuri-sama's body. But it doesn't rule out plan B.**) said Krad, smiling evilly. Satoshi mentally narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Krad (A/N: By the way, after Sayuri transferred Dark back into Daisuke's body in the second chapter she transferred Krad back in to Satoshi's body).

"Krad's fine with it as well," stated Satoshi.

"Good," nodded Sayuri. "So, who's sharing with who tonight?"

"Me and Sayuri tonight," stated Satoshi, again.

Sayuri nodded to the agreement and heard a knock on the door. Satoshi walked over and answered it. The person at the door told him something and walked off. Satoshi turned back to the others and said, "We have to go down stairs for dinner now."

Sayuri nodded, grabbed Daisuke's hand and walked out the door, Satoshi following.

--D N Angel--

"Hey! Niwa-kun! Over here!" called Risa from the table she was sitting at with Takeshi and Riku.

Daisuke walked over to them and sat down. Riku smiled at Daisuke and kissed him on the cheek. Daisuke blushed as he felt Satoshi's penetrating gaze on him. Riku then shot a glare at Sayuri.

"Umm… Sa-Satoshi," said Sayuri looking at her brother. "Um, maybe we should go…"

"Yes please," said Riku coldly.

Satoshi glared at Riku, grabbed Sayuri's arm, and then walked away. Once in the hall way, Sayuri wriggled out of Satoshi's grasp and asked, "Why did Harada-san want us to go like that?"

"Because she's jealous of you," Satoshi said simply. "She see's you as competition for Niwa-kun."

"What competition!?" exclaimed Sayuri, throwing her hands up into the air. "It's not like I'm going to steal him away from her!"

"Yes, but, Niwa-kun looks at you with more compassion than at Harada-san. And she's obviously noticed that."

"Well that's stupid. I only met him today!"

"And yet you call him 'Dai-chan' like you've known him for years," Satoshi said smirking.

"Shut up! Anyway, onto more important issues, do you want dinner? Or do you want to skip dinner and just head back up to our room?"

Satoshi shrugged and said, "I don't really need dinner. Let's go back up to the room."

Sayuri nodded. Her and Satoshi then made their way back up to the room.

--D N Angel--

"Uh… um, sorry about dinner, guys," said Daisuke scratching the back of his head. "You skipped dinner because of me. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault, Dai-chan. It was Ha-" Satoshi cut Sayuri off.

"It was my fault. I don't really like the Harada twins so I forced Sayuri to skip dinner with me," lied Satoshi. Sayuri and looked at Satoshi curiously.

"Oh, you don't. Well, um…" said Daisuke in a defeated sort of voice.

Satoshi walked over to Daisuke; put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder, smiled and said, "Don't worry Niwa-kun, you didn't know."

Sayuri then whispered angrily, "Of course he didn't know! He didn't know, because it isn't true!"

(_Dai-chan, something seems fishy about Creepy Boy's story. I mean, the look Riku gave Sayuri-sama tells a different story to what he's saying._) said Dark.

(_Hmm… now that you mention it, you're right. But there's nothing really I can say now._) replied Daisuke.

Sayuri then walked over to Daisuke and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm taking Dark. I need to talk to him about something."

Daisuke nodded as he felt Dark's presence leave his body. Sayuri then walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Hiwatari-san doesn't seem happy about something," observed Daisuke.

"Yes, she's not happy about you and Harada-san dating," said Satoshi.

"Why not?" asked Daisuke.

"Because Harada-san has been treating her coldly ever since she first laid eyes on her. Which was this morning," explained Satoshi. "Sayuri's had it tougher than me, though. I mean, I only discovered she existed two years ago. And yes, that does seem weird because, if I found out she existed two years ago, why didn't she transfer then? Because of two reasons. One, I was still at university then and two, she lived at an orphanage and father didn't find her useful until last month.

"I was visiting her with him, and Krad was feeling restless. Sayuri noticed this and she laid her hand on my shoulder. Then I felt Krad's presence leave my body. I was startled at first, and then Sayuri said to me, 'Don't worry. He's with me.'

"Father saw this and adopted her immediately. She moved in with me the week after that and enrolled in Azumano Middle School last week. She didn't want to start until this morning, though.

"When she first moved in I noticed bruises and cuts on her arms and legs. Then I asked her to take off her shirt. And do you know what I saw?!" At this point Satoshi slammed his fist into the bedside table, making Daisuke jump and shake his head. "I saw two long cuts on her back. I saw more cuts and bruises and what looked like whip marks on the back and front of her torso. The sight was disgusting. She obviously had it tough at the orphanage. Probably got beatings everyday.

"And then father walked in and told her that he wanted to see her in his office immediately. So she put her shirt back on and went to see him. I followed them quietly and heard him shouting at her. She took a while after that to settle in.

"And then, she comes to this trip hoping to make some friends and she was greeted by Harada-san like she was the worst thing in the world and didn't deserve to live!" Satoshi sat down on the bed and sighed. "There's absolutely no reason why Sayuri should be treated that way."

"Oh. Um… I-I didn't know," said Daisuke hanging his head.

"It's alright, Niwa-kun. I didn't expect you to. Sayuri's past is complicated and confusing. Even I don't know the details of it."

Daisuke nodded thinking, _but why would Riku-san hate Hiwatari-san so much? There's no real reason._

"Umm… Hiwatari-kun?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes, Niwa-kun?"

"Why does Hiwatari-san call me 'Dai-chan'? Only my family and Dark call me that," questioned Daisuke, curiously.

"Well, I don't really know. But Sayuri might tell you if you ask."

Daisuke nodded and they heard a knock on the door.

"That might be Hiwatari-san now!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"No, even though the door is locked, and she doesn't have a key with her, she would still be able to get in," said Satoshi shaking his head.

Satoshi then stood up and answered the door. "Yes, Harada-san, Harada-san and Saehara-kun?"

"The teacher said light's out is at 10 o'clock and we can have free time until nine thirty. So, we just came here to ask if Niwa-kun wanted to hang out with us 'til then," Risa said happily.

"I'll just go ask him." Satoshi turned away from the door and walked back into the room. The three then saw Daisuke walking towards them.

"Hi guys! I'd love to hang out with you! But I have to come back here at nine o'clock because Hiwatari-kun says I shouldn't stay out too long," chirped Daisuke.

Riku frowned as Daisuke said this but still grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the elevator after he finished.

--D N Angel--

It was nine o'clock and Sayuri had just come back from talking with Dark. She walked into the room and saw Satoshi sitting on the bed closest to the bathroom, typing on his laptop in his pajamas.

She went over to him asked, "Where's Dai-chan?"

"He went off around six o'clock with the Harada twins and Saehara-kun. Don't worry, he's meant to be coming back soon," replied Satoshi.

Sayuri nodded, grabbed her pajamas and then walked over to the bathroom to get changed. When she was in the bathroom, she heard laughter, and then a door open. She sighed, thinking, (**That would be Dai-chan.**)

(_Yup, coming back from hanging out with his friends._) said Dark, nodding his head in agreement.

She heard more laughter, then some good byes and a door close.

(**Dark, do you want to sleep in my body tonight? Krad said that he'll sleep in Satoshi's body tonight.**) asked Sayuri.

(_Sure, gets me away from Dai-chan's dreams at least._) shuddered Dark.

Sayuri laughed as she heard Daisuke ask, "Isn't Hiwatari-san back yet?"

"She's back. She's just getting changed in the bathroom," replied Satoshi.

Sayuri sighed, (**Today's been a long day.**)

(_Yup._) nodded Dark.

(**I just feel like going to bed and sleeping and sleeping.**) Sayuri said tiredly as she yawned and opened the door to see Daisuke lying on Satoshi's bed and Satoshi hovering over him. His arm's and leg's either side of Daisuke.

Dark snickered, (_I hope we didn't interrupt anything._)

Satoshi then growled, "Don't say that. And if you ever say that again, I will make you wish you were never born."

(**I think we did interrupt something, Dark.**) blinked Sayuri.

"Umm… don't mind me. Please continue," said Sayuri quickly.

Satoshi growled again and got off Daisuke. Daisuke scrambled to his feet and over to the other bed.

Sayuri was still standing in the doorway of the bathroom, shocked. She then carefully walked over to Satoshi's bed and whispered into Satoshi's ear, "What was all that about?"

Satoshi ignored her and hopped into the bed. Sayuri frowned then got into the bed as well. She then snuggled up to Satoshi and he put his arms around her.

(_Aren't you and Creepy Boy twins? So why do you snuggle like you're a couple?_) asked Dark, slightly disgusted.

(**Yes, we are twins. But we 'snuggle' because whenever Satoshi wants to, he asks me to pretend to be his girlfriend. He's done that so often in the last three weeks that we've just started to do it naturally.**) explained Sayuri.

(_But why would Creepy Boy need you to pretend to be his girlfriend?_) Dark questioned.

(**Because he gets a lot of love letters from girls.**) replied Sayuri.

Dark snorted and laughed. Sayuri rolled her eyes and snuggled closer into Satoshi' chest. She then heard soft snores coming from Daisuke, who was fully clothed and lying on his bed face down.

(_Looks like Dai-chan is asleep._) commented Dark.

(**Yeah, he must have had a long day.**) agreed Sayuri. She sighed then closed her eyes, letting the sleep wash over her.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yay!! Chapter 3 is now officially finished!! Frizzle!! Any comments you want to make??

Frizzle: Nope!! Except for the fact that Slytherin wants at least FIVE reviews before she updates!!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yup!! Now, farewell until we meet again!!

-.-


	4. A Trip to the Beach

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all!! And I would just LOVE to welcome you to the fourth chapter of Natsuyasumi!! (By the way, IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I got distracted when I was writing it down it my note book (by Ouran High (Great anime, by the way. (Hikaru and Kaoru rock!! They remind me of Fred and George))) and then I couldn't think of anything to write!! Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!) Well, Frizzle, we're up to the fourth chapter already!!

Frizzle: Yup!! But, I have to ask, when are you going to describe the clothing??

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: I can do it now if you want.

Frizzle: Yes please!!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: O.K!! Well, here's the clothing descriptions:

(Note: I'm only doing Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi-kun and Sayuri)

Daisuke & Dark

In the first chapter, at school Daisuke wore his school uniform (which all D N Angel fans should know) and when Dark went to steal the _Demon Angel _he wore tight black leather pants, with silver buckles on the sides (for decoration). Black boots, a black belt and a fitted black shirt the showed off his muscles.

In the second and third chapters Daisuke wore loose blue jeans, sneakers and a loose yellow shirt. His pajamas are white pants and shirt with blue stripes.

Satoshi

In the first chapter, Satoshi wore his school uniform. And when he went to try and capture Dark, he wore his school uniform.

In the second and third chapters, Satoshi wore blue jeans and black buttoned shirt with black sneakers. His pajamas are a loose black shirt with loose white pants.

Sayuri

In the second and third chapters Sayuri wore tight black jeans, black boots and a purple sweater. Her pajamas are grey sweat pants and black sleeved shirt

Frizzle: COOL!! Now, Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own character Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now…… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

(_Dark & Daisuke talking_)

(**Satoshi, Krad and Sayuri talking**)

* * *

(_Oi! Sayuri-sama! Get up! Someone's knocking on the door!_) yelled Dark.

"Uhhhnnn… Dark! Go away!" replied Sayuri out loud.

She then heard someone mumble, get up, shuffle over to the door and open it. It was probably Daisuke, because Satoshi still had his arms around her.

"Yeah, sure. Come in," Sayuri heard Daisuke say. She heard footsteps and then giggling.

"I didn't know that Hiwatari-san looked so cute when she sleeps!" exclaimed Risa.

(_Heh, she's right you know. You do look cute when you sleep._) said Dark.

"Shut up, Dark!" grumbled Sayuri. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she sat up, causing Satoshi to groan to groan from loss of warmth.

"Hiwatari-san! Good morning!" said Risa. "I was just saying to Niwa-kun that you look cute when you sleep."

"Oh, right. Umm…," muttered Sayuri blushing.

"Uhhhnnn…," moaned Satoshi, as he pulled Sayuri back down. Risa giggled at the shocked look on Sayuri's face as Satoshi did that.

"Oh! I almost forgot the reason I was sent up here for!" said Risa. "You have to come downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast. The teacher told me to tell you."

"O.K, we'll be right down," chirped Daisuke.

Risa nodded and made her way back out the door. Sayuri sighed in relief as she heard the door close.

"I'm glad she's gone," said Sayuri.

"Don't you like her?" asked Daisuke, cocking his head to one side.

"No, not really. I mean, I know she was your first crush and all, and she's your girlfriend's sister. But, I don't like her," Sayuri said.

Daisuke blushed and heard another groan from Satoshi. Satoshi then opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Satoshi," said Sayuri, from beside him.

Satoshi blinked a couple of times, to get the sleep out of his eyes. He looked into Sayuri's eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Sayuri. Good morning Niwa-kun," Satoshi said tiredly.

"Good morning. We have to go down to breakfast now," replied Sayuri.

Satoshi nodded and got out of bed. He then walked over to his suitcase and got out his clothes for the day. Daisuke blushed As Satoshi slipped his shirt over his head.

"Um… I… um… think I'll get changed in the bathroom," said Daisuke, as he grabbed his clothes.

"Wait," called Sayuri. She got out of bed, walked over to Daisuke and put her hand on his shoulder.

Daisuke then felt Dark's presence in him again.

(_Aaahh! That was a great sleep! No disturbing dreams!_) said Dark. (_But I did miss making you blush, Dai-chan._)

Dark giggled, and sent an image of Satoshi and Daisuke in the shower, (in the shower meaning, they're both naked) Satoshi massaging Daisuke's head, to Daisuke's mind. Daisuke blushed and heard Dark laughing.

(_Dark!_) said Daisuke. (_Don't do that! I could transform! And what if either Harada-san or Riku-san came in and saw you!_)

(_Geez, you sound like Sayuri-sama! Relax! They're not going to show!_) said Dark.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

--D N Angel--

Daisuke, Satoshi and Sayuri walked into the cafeteria and spotted some seats spare at a table with Riku, Risa and Takeshi. They walked over and sat down.

"Good morning Niwa-kun!" said Riku and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Daisuke blushed and said, "Good morning, Riku-san. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, toast or waffles. And you can only have one serving," replied Riku. Daisuke nodded and stood up.

"Are you coming Hiwatari-kun, Hiwatari-san?" asked Daisuke.

"No, I'm not hungry. Satoshi?" said Sayuri.

"Can you just get me a glass of orange juice, Niwa-kun?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke nodded and walked off.

"Don't you want anything, Hiwatari-san?" inquired Risa.

Sayuri shook her head and smiled.

"Why not?"

Sayuri opened her mouth to answer, just when Daisuke came back over, holding a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"There you go, Hiwatari-kun. Your orange juice," Daisuke said as he placed the glass in front of Satoshi.

"Thank you, Niwa-kun," replied Satoshi.

(**Awww… The Niwa boy got you juice. How sweet!**) Krad said.

Annoyed, Satoshi placed his hand on Sayuri's shoulder, transferring Krad into her body.

"Why thank you, Satoshi," muttered Sayuri through gritted teeth.

(**What did I do!?**) yelled Krad.

(**Upset him, obviously. What did you say?**) asked Sayuri.

Krad mumbled something unintelligent under his breath and asked, (**Is Dark in the Niwa boy's body?**)

(**Yes, why are you interested?**)

(**Just wondering. Can you transfer Dark in to your body?**) asked Krad.

(**No. Dark will not go in my body if you're in my body.**) Sayuri said sternly.

Krad growled angrily. Sayuri rolled her eyes and tuned back in to the conversations.

Riku was talking to Daisuke about when they're next going to go out. Takeshi and Risa were deciding what they were going to do for the day. And Satoshi was staring at Daisuke, looking like he was deciding something.

"Hey, Hiwatari-san, do you want to go the beach with me and Takeshi-kun today?" asked Risa. Sayuri smiled and nodded. "Awesome! We'll go after breakfast!"

Daisuke looked over to Risa and asked, "Can I come?"

"Sure, you can come as well, Riku, Hiwatari-kun," said Risa.

Satoshi nodded and stood up. Sayuri stood up as well saying, "We'll meet you guys at the beach."

Risa nodded. Sayuri and Satoshi then walked out of the cafeteria and back upstairs.

--D N Angel--

At the beach, Satoshi was sitting on his towel, that was on the sand and Sayuri was covering herself with sunscreen.

(**Hmmm… I wonder when Dai-chan and the others are gonna get here.**) thought Sayuri to herself.

(**Look, here they come now.**) Krad pointed out. He then yawned and stretched. (**Sayuri-sama, I'm going to go to sleep now.**)

Sayuri nodded.

Riku, Risa, Takeshi and Daisuke were all walking down to where Satoshi and Sayuri were sitting.

Daisuke and Takeshi were wearing board shorts while Riku and Risa were both wearing bikinis (Risa's was a light pink. Riku's was a deep blue).

Daisuke looked over to Satoshi and saw that he was wearing white board shorts and a light hooded jacket, with the hood up.

Daisuke's eyes then ventured over to Sayuri. She was wearing a light blue bikini that showed off her figure. Daisuke then saw, half healed cuts and bruises on her back and all over the rest of her body. He also saw the two long scars on her back and the whip marks that were just starting to heal.

Sayuri then faced Daisuke, showing him more wounds that were on the front of her torso. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Hello Dai-chan. Ready to go swimming?" Sayuri smiled.

(_Wow, look at that figure. She's certainly well developed for 15. But those scars, cuts and bruises sort of degrade her, don't they Dai-chan._) Dark snickered.

Daisuke blushed and, strangely, felt himself transforming. Sayuri noted this and grabbed Daisuke's arm, transferring Dark in to her body. Daisuke stopped transforming and looked at Sayuri confused.

"Are you okay, Dai-chan?" asked Sayuri.

"Fine. Thanks for asking," replied Daisuke. Sayuri smiled and dragged Daisuke down to the water.

(**Dark, why did Dai-chan start transforming?**) asked Sayuri.

(_Probably something I said about you. Either that or Dai-chan has a _really_ dirty mind_) smirked Dark.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and stepped in to the water.

On the beach, Satoshi was watching Sayuri and Daisuke very closely.

(_Ummm… Sayuri-sama, you never said that Krad was in your body._) Dark said, looking at Krad, sleeping in a corner of Sayuri's mind.

(**Oh! Sorry Dark, I forgot about that. I'll transfer you back in to Dai'chan's body right away.**) said Sayuri.

Sayuri then gripped Daisuke's arm and transferred Dark back in to his body.

(_Dark? Why are you back in my body?_) asked Daisuke.

(_Because Krad was in Sayuri-sama's body._) stated Dark.

(_Oh, so, do you know why I started to transform before? I mean, I wasn't thinking about Hiwatari-kun._) asked Daisuke.

(_I have no idea. Maybe you have feelings for her too._) suggested Dark.

(_How can I have feelings for her too? Has this ever happened before?_) Daisuke worried.

(_Not as far as I can remember. Maybe your 'Sacred Maiden' has changed again._) Dark said.

Daisuke frowned and tuned back in to what was going on around him. He saw Sayuri staring at him, smiling. Daisuke smiled back and lightly splashed her. Sayuri giggled and splashed him back.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: There's chapter 4. And a twist for those who think Daisuke and Satoshi-kun's relationship is developing too fast. Now, want to say anything, Frizzle?

Frizzle: Yes!! Please Review and sorry for the wait on the update!!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Cool!! Yes, please review!! I am sickish, as in cold sick, and if you review it will make me feel better!! Anyway, good bye for now!!

-.-


	5. The Kiss

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all!! Here's chapter 5 of Natsuyasumi!! Frizzle, do want me do anything right now??

Frizzle: Nope!! Disclaimer, right??

Slytherin – fanatic 911: Yes please!! For I just couldn't bear to do it myself!!

Frizzle: O.K!! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel, but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

(_Dark & Daisuke talking_)

(**Satoshi, Krad and Sayuri talking**)

* * *

"Niwa-kun! We're going up to lunch now! Are you coming?" called Riku from the beach.

It was round about lunch and the Harada twins and Takeshi we're heading up to the cafeteria for lunch. Daisuke and Sayuri were still in the water, while Satoshi was still sitting on his towel, on the beach.

"No! I'll go up with Hiwatari-san and Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke yelled back.

Riku nodded, turned and walked back up the beach.

Daisuke turned to Sayuri, who was standing next to him, and smiled. She smiled back and said, "When do you want to go up for lunch?"

"Whenever you want, I guess," shrugged Daisuke.

(_Hey, Dai-chan, now's your big chance!_) said Dark, nudging Daisuke.

(_My big chance for what?_) questioned Daisuke.

(_To make a move! On Sayuri-sama, of course._) exclaimed Dark. (_Just lean in and capture her in a romantic kiss._)

(_Dark! I don't like Hiwatari-san in that way! You should know that better than anyone!_) yelled Daisuke.

Dark rolled his eyes and took control over Daisuke's body (meaning, he didn't transform, just took control). Dark (in Daisuke's body) then turned to Satoshi and said, "Oi! Cree-, I mean, Hiwatari-kun! You can go on up to lunch! Me and Sa-, Hiwatari-san will be right behind you!"

Satoshi nodded and started to walk up to the cafeteria.

"So, Sa-, eh hem, Hiwatari-san," said Dark, turning back to Sayuri. "I guess we better be going to lunch soon."

Sayuri nodded. Dark then wrapped his arms around Sayuri's waist.

"Dai-chan, wha-!" Sayuri got cut off because Dark had leaned down and captured her in a kiss. Sayuri moaned reluctantly then tried to push Dark away from her.

(_Dark!_) exclaimed Daisuke. He then tried to forcefully take control over his body but failed. Dark smirked into the kiss and tried to deepen it.

Dark slid his hands up Sayuri's back and felt her pushing against his chest again. Sayuri felt Daisuke's hands trying to undo the back of her bikini. She pulled away, gasping for breath. Daisuke saw his chance and took control of his body again.

(_Well, now wasn't that fun, Dai-chan._) said Dark.

(_No! It was not fun! Dark! Why the heck did you do that! Wait, Riku-san!_) Daisuke froze and turned to look at the beach.

There she was, standing at the top of the beach, still in her bikinis, Riku. Daisuke turned back to Sayuri and saw that she was a bright red.

Sayuri quickly got out of the water and toweled herself off. After that, she hurried up the beach, passing a shocked Riku on her way.

Daisuke went to chase after Sayuri but after seeing the look of horror on Riku's face, he stopped himself.

"Uh, Riku-san, it wasn't what it looked like," said Daisuke, slowly walking towards her.

Riku then started to back away from Daisuke. She then slowly started to turn around. Once she was fully turned around, she sprinted back up the beach and into the hotel.

"Riku-san! Wait!" Daisuke yelled. He then grabbed his towel and ran after her.

--D N Angel--

In the cafeteria Risa was talking to Takeshi, who then looked around and asked, "Where's Daisuke?"

"Still down at the beach with Sayuri, no doubt," replied Satoshi.

Then, Sayuri walked through the doors, flushed, and walked over to Satoshi.

"Sorry I'm late. Daisuke-san held me up," explained Sayuri nervously. Satoshi noted that Sayuri called Daisuke 'Daisuke-san' instead of the usual 'Dai-chan'.

Riku then burst through the doors, making the whole cafeteria go silent and look at her. Daisuke burst through the doors as well, on Riku's tail shouting, "Wait! Riku-san! You don't understand!"

"No Niwa-kun! I understand everything!" Riku stopped and turned around to face Daisuke. "I saw everything you did! You evidently don't love me anymore!"

Daisuke stopped, tears, in his eyes. That comment had obviously hurt him. Daisuke then turned around and walked away.

Riku then stormed over to the table Risa was sitting at.

"Riku! What happened?!" exclaimed Risa.

Riku didn't answer her sister, she just glared at Sayuri. If looks could kill, Sayuri would be beyond dead.

Tears gathered in Sayuri's eyes, and she raced away.

Satoshi stood up and coldly at Riku. He then turned and walked away.

--D N Angel--

… With Sayuri…

(**Sayuri-sama! What happened!?**) said Krad, who had just woken up (A/N: Remember! Krad went to sleep last chapter!).

(**Nothing, Krad. Go back to sleep!**) Sayuri thought, while still running.

At the moment, Sayuri was running along the beach (still in her bikinis), tears running down her cheeks.

(**Sayuri-sama!**) Krad said in a firm voice. (**Something is wrong, what happened?**)

Sayuri then replayed in her mind, what had just happened. Starting from when Krad fell asleep, to the moment when Krad woke up. Krad gasped when he saw her and Daisuke kissing.

(**Why didn't you wake me up sooner!? I could've helped you!**) yelled Krad. He immediately then tried to transform in Sayuri's body. But he failed. (**Sayuri-sama! Turn around! Let me hurt that short haired little freak of a girl! If you don't turn around, I'll take control over your body and hurt her for you!**)

Sayuri shook her head, more tears escaping her eyes, and just kept running forward. She then felt her control over her body being pushed away by Krad.

With one last push, Krad took complete control over her. Her normally icy blue eyes turned gold.

She retreated into the back of her mind and felt Krad turning her body around.

(**Stuff this, running is too slow. Flying is much faster!**)

Sayuri then felt a ripping in her back and immense pain engulf her. Cerulean blue wings burst out of her back, the feathers covered in specks of blood. They began flapping and they lifted her off the ground.

A sadistic grin came over Sayuri's features as Krad saw the hotel getting closer and closer with each flap of the wings.

(**Sayuri-sama, I am sorry for doing this, but since you're not doing anything yourself…**)

(**Its fine, Krad.**) replied Sayuri, weakly.

--D N Angel--

…With Daisuke…

(_Daisuke, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that this would happen._) Dark said in a sympathetic voice.

After Riku had yelled at Daisuke in the cafeteria, Daisuke had retreated to the cliffs beside the beach.

(_Of course you didn't Dark. You just thought that my 'Sacred Maiden' had changed again and decided to kiss Hiwatari-san, without thinking about the consequences. Now, not only Riku-san is hurt because she saw _YOU _kissing Hiwatari-san in _MY _body, but Hiwatari-san, _MYSELF _and maybe even Harada-san and Hiwatari-kun is hurt. Of course you didn't know what would happen. But just remember Dark, Riku-san is _MY _girlfriend. And you got me into this, so hopefully you will get me out of this mess and get what you deserve._) said Daisuke. After that, Daisuke transformed into Dark.

(_Daisuke, I'm sorry._) Dark said, trying to make up with Daisuke. Daisuke didn't answer. (_Oi! Daisuke, you there?_) Once again, no reply, only the echo of his own voice in his head.

Daisuke had left Dark.

--D N Angel--

…With Satoshi…

"I wonder what happened…," Satoshi wondered out loud.

He was laying on the bed closest to the bathroom, in his room, his hands his hands behind his head.

He was just wondering what had happened between Sayuri, Daisuke and Riku before. (A/N: It was about two o'clock in the afternoon. The whole kiss scene happened at about 12.)

After he had left the cafeteria, Satoshi went up to the hotel room, in which he was staying, to figure out what had happened between Riku and Daisuke and how Sayuri was involved.

"This is giving me a headache!" exclaimed Satoshi.

--D N Angel--

…With Riku…

"Riku! I'm so sorry! I can't believe Niwa-kun cheated on you! And with Hiwatari-san too!" Risa said, staring at her twin in shock.

"I know, I can't believe he cheated on me either. I mean, I never thought he would do that," said Riku from her bed.

Riku and Risa were in their hotel room, sitting on the beds, chatting.

"Wait," Risa said. "Are you sure, you saw Niwa-kun leaning down to kiss Hiwatari-san and not Hiwatari-san leaning in to kiss Niwa-kun?"

"I don't know what I saw, but I'm pretty sure that I saw Niwa-kun kissing Hiwatari-san. I think she struggled and pulled away after a bit. Niwa-kun didn't look like he was going to pull away. I knew he liked her better than me!" exclaimed Riku.

Risa looked at her twin sympathetically; she just couldn't believe that Daisuke cheated on Riku. She couldn't just not believe her own twin, either. She didn't know what to believe.

--D N Angel--

… With Sayuri again…

(**Krad, may I ask you're going after Harada-san and not Daisuke-san, when it is his entire fault.**) asked Sayuri, after a few minutes of flying.

Sayuri had run about a kilometer away from the hotel and even though Krad was flying, he still wasn't near enough to the hotel to land.

(**Because Satoshi-sama would kill me if I hurt the Niwa boy.**) said Krad.

(**Yes, but Daisuke-san was originally the one who hurt me Satoshi is very protective of me, Krad, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Besides, Dark is always there to protect Daisuke-san.**) responded Sayuri.

(**Hmmm… good point Sayuri-sama. Fine then, I'll find and go after the Niwa boy.**) Krad then thought of something. (**Where would he be Sayuri-sama?**)

(**Ummm…, I don't think he would be at the hotel. Try the cliffs.**) suggested Sayuri.

Krad (still in Sayuri's body, her eyes still gold) nodded. He then changed his direction from the hotel to the cliffs.

--D N Angel--

…With Dark…

(_I can't believe Dai-chan's gone…_) thought Dark.

He was still sitting on the cliffs beside the sea, unable to believe that Daisuke was gone. Emiko-chan would kill him if she found out.

"Dark!" Dark heard Sayuri call out.

He turned around saw her flying towards him. Dark gulped, Sayuri looked extremely angry. He turned back around and sprinted away.

(_How did Sayuri-sama find me?_) Dark thought. (_And why does she seem so angry!?_)

Dark then tripped over rock and landed on his face. He slowly got up, but once he was fully standing up, he got tackled back to the ground.

"Dark, where's the Niwa boy?" asked Krad using Sayuri's body.

Dark's eyes widened as he realized that wasn't Sayuri speaking. It may have been her body and voice, but Dark knew that Krad was in control of it.

"Krad," Dark spat. "Why do you want to know where Daisuke is?"

"He hurt Sayuri-sama," Sayuri's voice snarled. "So I'll hurt him."

Sayuri's golden eyes gleamed.

(**Krad, can I please have control of my body back?**) pleaded Sayuri.

Krad sighed and let Sayuri have control again. Her eyes turned blue and her face softened.

"Dark," Sayuri said sincerely. "I want to talk to him about today, about why he did it."

Dark's eyes grew cold. "Can you please get off me?"

Sayuri let go of Dark and stood up. Dark stood up, brushed himself off and faced the ocean.

"You can't speak to Daisuke. No one can. Daisuke's gone. He left. Besides, he didn't do anything today. It was all me, I took control over Daisuke's body today. I was the one who kissed you," explained Dark.

(**HE WHAT!!!**) yelled Krad.

Sayuri winced and she felt Krad demanding control over her body.

"I'm guessing Krad's angry at me," said Dark with a small smile on his face.

"Angry is an understatement. He wants to rip and tear you, limb from limb," replied Sayuri. "Wait, did you say Daisuke-san's gone?"

Dark nodded slowly, a crystal tear running down his face. Sayuri's face saddened.

"Dark, why did you do it?" asked Sayuri.

Another tear ran down Dark's cheek. He turned around to face Sayuri. "Do you know why I did it? At first I did it because I wanted to get you and Daisuke together, but then I started to think that there might be another reason, a deeper reason. And there was a deeper reason, a much deeper reason. Can you guess what that reason is?"

Sayuri shook her head.

(**Sayuri-sama, I think I know why Dark kissed you. He is technically the same person as me, so I should know.**) Krad said.

"Sayuri-sama, I think I love you."

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: OMG!! I TOTALLY CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!! Frizzle, did I just leave it at a cliff hanger??

Frizzle: Yes! You did! Omg!! Whoa!! PEOPLE!! If you want to know what happens, Slytherin wants 10 reviews, yes, that's right, 10. So, please review.

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes people yes!! I want 10 reviews (or maybe 9…)!! If you don't give me 10 reviews I won't update!! Anyway, good bye for now, and remember to review (even if it's just a "hi,")!

-.-


	6. The Aftermathe

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all!! Once again I am back with Natsuyasumi!! You're probably gonna kill me because I'm EXTREMELY late with the update, but don't worry, I'll try and have chapters 7 & 8 out soon!! As you probably already know this is chapter 6!! Sorry for leaving that cliff hanger last time, I know what you're probably thinking, "SORRY DOESN'T COVER IT DUDE!!" but I had to!! Frizzle!! Disclaimer, please??

Frizzle: O.K!! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel, but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

(_Daisuke and Dark talking_)

(**Satoshi, Sayuri and Krad talking**)

* * *

…Last time on The Summer Holiday…

(**Sayuri-sama, I think I know why Dark kissed you. He is, technically, the same person as me, so I should know.**) Krad said.

"Sayuri-sama, I think I love you."

…The present…

Sayuri froze in shock. Dark, the Phantom Thief, Master of Stealing, loved her, Sayuri Hiwatari.

Krad took the opportunity and gained control over Sayuri's body. Her eyes once again turned gold.

Krad blocked Sayuri out of his mind so she had no idea what he was saying and said, "Dark, do you really believe you and Sayuri-sama have a chance?"

Dark shook his head. "Of course not. We would never be able to be together. It would never work. The art work loving his master, it's wrong. And yes Krad, I know, she would never love me back. It would never work."

Krad sighed. "Dark, go to Satoshi-sama, and ask him to help you get Daisuke back. Also tell him what happened at the beach and here. Tell him everything, and tell him that I and Sayuri-sama are… going to be away for a while and we don't know when we'll get back."

Dark nodded, turned to face the direction in which the hotel was and walked off.

(**Sayuri-sama, I know this may sound crazy, but we need to talk to the Niwa boy's mother.**) said Krad, walking towards the edge of the cliff.

(**Why?**)

(**We need to see her to talk to her about Dark.**) replied Krad.

Sayuri sighed. (**Fine, let's go.**)

Krad, in Sayuri-s body, then jumped off the edge of the cliff. The cerulean blue wings snapping open just in time.

--D N Angel--

…With Risa…

"C'mon Riku. Let's go down to the beach. I wanna try and get a tan," said Risa examining her pale arms.

Riku sighed, she was still depressed about what happened earlier. She got off the bed and followed her sister out the door.

--D N Angel--

When they got off the elevator and into the lobby, they saw a crowd surrounding the door. Riku and Risa walked over to the crowd to try and see what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" Risa asked the girl in front.

"It's Dark-san! He's here! The great Kaitou Dark is here! Can you believe it!?" the girl said excitedly.

"Dark-san's here! Where? Where?" asked Risa.

The girl pointed over in the direction of the doors. Risa squealed and pushed her way through the crowd. She then saw Dark, standing in the doorway, slowly walking backwards.

"Eeeep! Dark-san! Look, Dark-san! It's me! Risa!" Risa squealed.

Dark look over in Risa's direction and saw his chance to escape.

"Risa-chan! Honey! Wanna help me get through this crowd so we can have some alone time?" Dark asked.

Risa squealed at Dark's nick name for her. "Sure!"

She then shoved more people out of the way and grabbed Dark by the wrist. Dragging Dark towards the elevator, she shouted, "Out of the way, people! Me and Dark-san coming through!"

When they got to the elevator, Risa pressed the up button and let go of Dark's wrist. When the doors opened, Dark stepped inside, followed by Risa. The doors closed and the elevator started going up.

"Hey, thanks for your help, Risa. I really appreciate it. Now, do you know where Creep-, eh hem, sorry, Satoshi, would be?" asked Dark.

"In his room, maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to him. Can you take me there?"

"Sure. His room is 215, that's down the hall from mine."

Dark nodded.

When the elevator reached its target, the doors opened. Risa and Dark stepped outside, Risa then started to lead the way to Satoshi's room.

Once they arrived, Risa turned to Dark and asked, "Do you want me to wait outside, or shall I go back downstairs?"

"Go back downstairs. This might take a while."

Risa nodded disappointedly and walked back to the elevator.

--D N Angel--

...With Satoshi…

"Aaah, I should've gotten Krad off of Sayuri before she ran away. Then he might've been able to tell me what happened," Satoshi said.

He then heard footsteps, talking and a knock on the door. Satoshi got up and answered it. It was Dark.

"Dark! What are you doing here?! Get in here right now!" Satoshi grabbed Dark's wrist and dragged him inside. "Dark, why are you here and where's Niwa-kun?"

"I'm here because Krad told me to come to you, and Daisuke's…" Dark trailed off as he sat down on the closest bed.

"Niwa-kun's what…?"

"He's gone. I can't contact him at all… Krad said to go to you, so you can help me get Daisuke back."

"Oh, he's gone. You have to explain how he disappeared, but first, tell me what happened down at the beach today."

Dark sighed, then began to explain.

After he finished he glanced warily over to Satoshi and saw the look of utmost rage upon his face.

"YOU WHAT!!!" shouted Satoshi at the top of his voice.

"Eeeep! Sorry Satoshi! I'm really sorry for causing all this pain! I swear I didn't know this would happen!" Dark said quickly.

Satoshi took a deep breath and walked over to the bed Dark was sitting on and sat down. He rested his head in his hands and sighed. "Where are Krad and Sayuri?"

"Krad didn't say where he was going, but he did say that he was going to be away for a while and didn't know when he was going to get back," replied Dark.

Satoshi sighed. It would be difficult to try and find them. "We have to call Emiko-san. She needs to be informed about this."

Dark sighed and nodded. "I can't go round in this form. All the girls and police will attack me."

"Then stay here."

Dark nodded then watched as Satoshi stood up and walked out the door.

--D N Angel--

…With Emiko-chan, a few hours later…

"Kosuke-san! Kosuke-san! Have you found out how to get Dai-chan back yet!?" Emiko-chan said as she bounded up to Kosuke.

Kosuke was in the Niwa's library, researching artworks to help get Daisuke back because a few hours ago, Satoshi rang up and told them everything Dark told him. As soon as Satoshi had hung up, Emiko-chan had gone straight to Kosuke and Daiki (Daisuke's grandfather) to try and find a way to get Daisuke back.

"No, Emiko-san, I haven't found anything yet. We can't use the same thing we used last time. But finding another way is hard," Kosuke said while reading a book.

"Oh," Emiko-chan said disappointedly. Suddenly, they heard the door bell ring. Emiko-chan said she'll get it and walked off.

--D N Angel--

…With Krad…

(**Sayuri-sama, are you sure you want me to handle this?**) Krad said to Sayuri.

He was standing outside the door to the Niwa's house. He had just rung the doorbell and was waiting for someone to answer the door.

The door opened, it was Emiko-chan. Her face held a look of surprise as she examined Sayuri. Her eyes travelled from Sayuri's gold eyes, to her cerulean blue wings then to her outfit. Sayuri was still wearing her light blue bikini. Sayuri hadn't been up to her hotel room since that morning.

"Who are you?" asked Emiko-chan.

(**Who am I!? Doesn't she know who you are, Sayuri-sama?**) asked Krad.

(**No, this is probably the first time she's ever seen me.**) Sayuri replied.

Emiko-chan continued to stare at her.

(_Could this be Hikari-san's twin sister?_)Emiko-chan thought.

"My name is Sayuri-sama," Krad said.

"Sayuri…-sama?"

Sayuri's eyes widened as Krad realized his mistake. "I mean Sayuri! Yeah, just Sayuri."

"Oh, so you _are_ Hikari-san's twin sister. Well, normally I wouldn't let _any_ Hikari's into this house, but Hikari-san told me that Krad can't transform in your body."

Krad just replied, "No, but that doesn't mean I can't control her body."

Emiko-chan narrowed her eyes and stepped aside to let Sayuri in.

Once in the living room with Daiki and Kosuke, Emiko-chan made tea. Krad was sitting opposite Daiki and Kosuke, staring at Sayuri's feet. Kosuke was busy reading another book and Daiki was staring fixedly at Sayuri's wings.

After the tea was ready, Emiko-chan put a cup in front of everyone and sat next to her father. There was an awkward silence for awhile, and then Krad said, "Sayuri-sama wants me to thank Emiko-san for the tea."

Emiko-chan said thanks and took a sip of her tea. Kosuke then looked up from his book and asked, "Can I please speak to Sayuri-san?"

(**Sayuri-sama?**)

(**Sure.**) Sayuri took control over her body.

Kosuke watched as her eyes turned from gold to blue then asked, "Do you have _any_ idea where Daisuke is?"

Sayuri shook her head.

(**He'll probably be deep within Dark's mind, trapped in his own thoughts.**) Krad said. Sayuri repeated what Krad said.

"Hmmm… O.K then, I'll be going now," said Kosuke as he left the room.

(**Sayuri-sama, we need to get to the point we came here for. Dark.**)

Sayuri nodded and said, "Umm… actually, the reason for my and Krad's visit is actually to talk about Dark. And what he said to me."

Emiko-chan narrowed her eyes. She didn't remember Satoshi telling her anything about Dark saying something to Sayuri.

"Your brother rang me up before and told me everything that Dark told him. But he said that Dark was talking to Krad the whole time. He never told me that Dark said something to you."

(**I told Dark to tell Satoshi-sama everything that happened today. So either Dark didn't tell Satoshi-sama that he told you he loves you, or Satoshi-sama didn't tell Emiko-san.**) scoffed Krad.

Sayuri agreed and said, "So Satoshi didn't tell you what Dark told me. Well, looks like I'll just tell you myself. Dark told me, and I quote, 'Sayuri-sama, I think I love you.'"

Emiko-chan and Daiki froze. Daiki spluttered and said, "Dark told you he loves you! W-wh-what!"

Emiko-chan shook her head. It couldn't be. That couldn't be possible. Dark couldn't possibly love that girl.

"Aha!" Emiko-chan and Daiki jumped. Kosuke walked back into the room holding a book. "I found a way to get Daisuke back. It's an artwork. Another Hikari artwork. It's a necklace. It is supposed to bring out your other self. It's written in this book that 180 years ago, a Hikari used it against Dark and the artwork brought out the Niwa that Dark's spirit was hosting. So if my theory is correct, if Dark puts this necklace on, then it should bring Daisuke back."

"Really! We can bring my Dai-chan back!" squealed Emiko-chan.

"Yes. It is currently being displayed in Azumano museum. Normally we would get Dark to steal it. But seeing as he's not here. We need someone else to steal it. Hopefully you will be able to do that, Sayuri-san."

Sayuri nodded. "But if I was to steal it, how would I look like Dark? It would look a little weird if Dark looked like a fifteen year old girl."

Kosuke nodded, taking it into consideration. Daiki then stood up and went into the cellar. About five minutes later, he came back out.

"Sayuri-san, come with me. You too Emiko-chan and Kosuke-kun." Daiki said.

They all followed him down, then Emiko-chan asked, "Father, what are we going to do?"

They got down to the bottom of the stairs. Daiki then turned round and said, "We're going to perform a spell, that will allow Krad and Dark, to transform in Sayuri's body. It can easily be reversed, so don't worry."

Sayuri froze.

(**So I will be able to transform in your body… But, why would he do that?**) Krad asked in shock.

Sayuri repeated Krad's question. Daiki answered her, "Because if Krad transforms, then he'll steal the necklace, and everybody will just think that Dark has had a change of wardrobe."

(**Okay, that makes sense, but Krad, I know you're a hunter and you can hunt things pretty well, but… do you know how to steal successfully?**) Sayuri asked.

Krad scoffed. (**You underestimate me, Sayuri-sama. I and Dark did have to work together once; he taught me how to steal just as well as him.**)

Sayuri rolled her eyes. Daiki then dragged Sayuri over to the middle of the room and made her stand in the middle of the centre piece. He and Emiko-chan then did all the preparations for the spell.

"Krad," said Daiki. "During the spell, I want you to let down the barriers you usually have around your and Sayuri-san's mind and focus all your power into Sayuri-san. Also, the wings need to go."

Krad growled then mumbled something about 'no protection'. (**Fine then.**)

Sayuri felt the barriers disappearing and Krad's power being poured into her. She retreating into her back.

Fire lit up around Sayuri, the room went darker, Emiko-chan and Daiki started chanting. Sayuri closed her eyes, focusing on the warm feeling growing inside her.

It went on for about 10 minutes before Daiki and Emiko-chan stopped chanting and both held up black feathers, that glowed blue. Sayuri also glowed blue. The blue got brighter and brighter until it suddenly disappeared, making the room go completely dark.

Sayuri opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her.

(**Sayuri-sama, can I please try it out and try to transform in your body?**) asked Krad excitedly.

Sayuri sighed. (**Fine.**)

Krad squealed (A/N: Yes, he actually squealed.) and immediately tried to transform. Sayuri felt pain engulf her.

Her hair grew longer and turned blonde. Her eyes turned gold and white wings burst out of her back. Her clothes changed and when the pain disappeared, she found that she was looking through Krad's eyes.

(**I see it worked.**) Sayuri observed.

Krad smirked. Now Satoshi couldn't trap him inside Sayuri's body.

"Now, the next step is to send out the warning notice," said Daiki.

Emiko-chan nodded and headed back upstairs. Kosuke, Daiki and Krad all followed her. When they got back upstairs, Krad saw that Emiko-chan was writing the warning notice. She signed it and got Wiz to take it to the police.

"You'll be stealing the necklace tomorrow night at nine o'clock," explained Emiko-chan.

Krad nodded. (**Is that alright with you, Sayuri-sama?**)

(**I guess. But, even though you do look like Dark a little, people won't actually believe that you are him.**) Sayuri said.

(**Hmm, interesting.**)

Krad repeated Sayuri's query.

"Contacts. Purple contacts and your hair," frowned Emiko-chan.

"What about my hair?" Krad narrowed his eyes.

"It has to go."

Krad froze at the words. His hair, his precious hair, had to go. Nobody had even_ touched _his hair in over 150 years.

"No, I absolutely refuse. You are not touching my hair. It stays," said Krad stubbornly, crossing his arms.

(**Krad, maybe there's a spell that changes your hair's length and colour. And after you're done, you can change it back.**) Sayuri suggested.

Krad repeated Sayuri's suggestion. Emiko-chan shook her head. "No, there's no such spell. I'm sorry Krad, but we're going to have to actually cut your hair. And dye it purple, so you'll look more like Dark."

Krad gulped and held his hair. "My hair."

--D N Angel--

…With Satoshi…

"Dark, to cover up the disappearance of Niwa-kun, I'm going to say to the students he fell ill and is in hospital, but no one can see him. To the teacher I'll tell her that he ran away, but should be back soon," said Satoshi.

Dark nodded. Satoshi yawned tiredly and stretched. It had been one hell of a day. Romance, drama and action. Just like a movie.

Satoshi stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to tell the teacher now, Dark."

Dark nodded again. Satoshi opened and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He walked along the corridor and towards the elevator. He pressed the 'down' button and waited. While he was waiting, he heard footsteps and talking behind him. He turned around and saw Takeshi and Risa walking up the corridor.

The elevator pinged, to show it was there, so Satoshi turned around and stepped in.

"Oi! Hiwatari-kun! Hold the elevator!" yelled Takeshi.

He and Risa jogged and got inside just before it shut. Satoshi pressed the button for the ground floor. Risa turned to Satoshi and asked, "Ne, Hiwatari-kun, what did Dark-san want to talk to you about?"

Takeshi looked at Satoshi. Satoshi blinked and replied, "It isn't really any of your business."

The doors pinged then opened. Satoshi stepped out and walked off to find the teacher. He found her sitting in the cafeteria, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. He walked over to her and said, "Are you wondering where Niwa-kun is?"

The teacher looked up and nodded. Satoshi coughed and explained, "Niwa-kun has, eh hem, run away. But I reckon it's better if we tell the students that he's ill and is in hospital."

The teacher nodded again. "Yes, that seems like a good idea. But, may I ask where Sayuri-san is?"

Satoshi froze. He hadn't thought of that.

"She, ummm, ran away as well. She couldn't, um, handle, um, Harada-san, the elder one, so she left. But I do know that she'll be back. When she's, um, calmed down."

The teacher nodded. "Do you know where she went?"

Satoshi shook his head.

--D N Angel--

…With Daisuke…

_Dark, why did you do it? What was your real intention? Satoshi-kun, I'm sorry for leaving you. And Sayuri-san, I'm most sorry to you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive Dark._

Daisuke looked up and stared into the ever stretching whiteness. He frowned and shook his head.

_No, it couldn't be. It was nothing._

Daisuke closed his eyes and listened to a faint humming.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Well done!! You just finished the fantabulous chapter 6 of Natsuyasumi!! I hope it lived up to your expectations!!

Frizzle: Yes! Sorry Slytherin was EXTREMELY late for the update, but just be happy that you got it. And to make up for it, she's not forcing you to review at all!! She's going to start typing up chapter 7 immediately and then type up chapter 8 (but be patient, the chapters are getting longer)!!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes, I'm SOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! But as Frizzle said, I will make it up to you!! And thank you for all the reviews so far, without them, I wouldn't have gotten this far. So thank you and keep reviewing!!

Well, that's all from me, good bye for now!!

-.-


	7. At the Niwas Place

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all!! Konnichiwa! This is chapter 7 of Natsuyasumi!! I hope you all had a good time waiting for this chapter!! Frizzle!!

Frizzle: Yes Ma'am!! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WI-

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Wait!! I want to say something first. I just want to take the time to thank all the people who have reviewed and added this story to their Story Alerts. It really helps me. So please, keep up the great work!!

Frizzle: Can I say it now??

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes, Frizzle, now.

Frizzle: Yay!! Now… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

(_Daisuke and Dark talking_)

(**Satoshi, Sayuri and Krad talking**)

_Italics = _Dreams

* * *

"_Okay Krad. It's time for your hair cut. Now, if you would just take out your ponytail, then I can brush your hair and cut it straight," Emiko-chan said with a grin on her face._

_Krad took a deep breath and pulled his ponytail over his shoulder took out his cross and hair band. His golden hair spilled onto the floor._

_Emiko-chan got out the freshly sharpened scissors. Krad gulped then panicked._

_(__**Sayuri-sama, are you sure I should do this?**__) Krad asked._

_(Yes, of course you should do this, Kraddykins.) replied Dark._

_Krad screamed and Emiko-chan chopped away at his hair._

Krad sat up screaming. He was sitting in a spare bed at the Niwa's house.

(**Krad! What's wrong?!**) asked Sayuri worriedly.

(**I just had a nightmare! Dark was in it! And he called me Kraddykins!**) panicked Krad.

Sayuri sighed. She was lucky it was just a nightmare. Krad kept breathing deeply. Emiko-chan hurried into the room.

"Krad, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just had a nightmare. It was so scary!" Krad replied.

Emiko-chan sighed. "Go back to sleep, Krad."

Krad opened his mouth to complain but Sayuri just said, (**Shush krad. I'm here for you.**)

(**Right, arigato, Sayuri-sama.**)

(**Go back to sleep Krad. I'll make sure you don't have anymore nightmares.**)

Krad nodded. Emiko-chan walked back out through the door. Krad laid back down and closed his eyes.

--D N Angel--

"Krad, you can get up now," Emiko-chan sang happily, walking through the door. She froze when she saw, not Krad, but Sayuri sleeping in the bed. "Uh, Sayuri-san."

Sayuri groaned and opened her eyes. (**Krad? Did you transform back or something?**)

(**Yes, I hope you don't mind.**)

Sayuri shook her head. She stretched and got out of bed. She noticed that she was still in her bikinis and blushed.

Daiki walked through the door and froze in his tracks when he saw her. His eyes traveled down to the cuts and bruises along her chest and stomach. She blushed a deeper red and turned away.

"Sayuri-san, where did you get those cuts and bruises?" asked Emiko-chan.

Sayuri mumbled something and walked right past them. She walked down the hall and down the stairs.

(**Ne, Sayuri-sama, how did you get those wounds?**) questioned Krad.

(**Didn't Satoshi tell you?**)

(**Iie, I was asleep every time someone was explaining.**)

(**Well, umm… I'll explain later. Is that okay?**)

Krad nodded. Sayuri then heard the phone ring.

"Sayuri-san!" Emiko-chan called from upstairs. "Can you please get that!"

"Hai!" Sayuri walked over and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi."

"_Sayuri-sama?" said Dark. _

"Dark?"

"_Sayuri-sama, what are you doing at the Niwa's place?"_

"Me and Krad came here after we finished talking to you."

"_Oh, umm… I want to spe-. Oh, okay. Satoshi wants to speak to you."_

"Okay."

"_Sayuri. Why are you at Niwa-kun's place?"_

"Krad wanted to talk to Daiki-san and Emiko-san about what Dark said to me."

"_Dark said something to you? He said that he was talking to Krad the whole time."_

"He lied. He told me, and I quote, 'Sayuri-sama, I think I love you.'"

There was a silence on Satoshi's end then he said, _"He. Loves. You."_

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"_I have to go. Tell Emiko-chan to ring me back."_

Sayuri nodded. It was silent for a moment then Sayuri heard a dial tone. She put the phone down and walked over to the table.

--D N Angel--

…With Satoshi…

Satoshi put the phone down and turned to face Dark. Dark had a look of absolute fear on his face.

"Dark, what the heck. You love her!" yelled Satoshi.

They were standing in the lobby and that had caused some people to stare at them. Risa and Takeshi stared at them. Risa frowned. Who does Dark love? Is it her?

Dark looked around. Nearly everybody in the lobby was looking at him. Everybody else was either looking at Satoshi or ignoring them both.

"What makes her attractive to you?" asked Satoshi.

Dark shook his head. "Let's discuss this in a more private place. I don't want to tell you anything here."

"Just answer my question first."

"I don't know myself."

Satoshi shook his head and walked off towards the elevator. Dark sighed and followed him.

--D N Angel--

…With Sayuri…

(**Krad, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to, we can just walk away now.**) said Sayuri.

She shifted her position in the chair, leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

(**Sayuri-sama, if I don't do this then the Niwa boy might never come back. And Satoshi-sama would kill me if I didn't try.**)

Sayuri sighed and shook her head. (**If you're sure.**)

Sayuri opened her eyes when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked over to the stairs, it was Emiko-chan. She was holding a shiny pair of scissors in one hand and a hair brush in the other. Sayuri sighed and thought, (**The time has come Krad.**)

Krad whimpered in fear. Emiko-chan stepped off the last step, then said, "Sayuri-san, can you please transform into Krad now?"

Sayuri groaned. It was more painful for Krad to transform in her body then it was in Satoshi's. Krad groaned as well.

(**I'll try and make it as unpainful as possible, okay?**) said Krad.

Sayuri nodded. She then felt pain coming from her back and chest. She was surrounded by white feathers, and when they disappeared, it was Krad.

"Alright Krad, get comfortable and take out your ponytail, so I can cut your hair straight," said Emiko-chan.

Krad growled and pulled his ponytail over his shoulder and slowly took out his cross. He put it on the table carefully and slowly took out his hair band. When it was fully out, he let his golden hair spill out onto the floor.

(**You have beautiful hair, Krad. Too bad it has to go.**) said Sayuri.

Krad sighed. He didn't want his hair to be cut, but he had no choice. Emiko-chan walked up to Krad and stood behind him. She started to run the hair brush through Krad's long hair. Krad sighed. It was nice having someone brush his hair.

Suddenly, Kosuke came racing down the stairs, holding a book in his hands.

"Emiko-chan, you don't have to cut Krad's hair. I found a spell in this book that changes ones appearance," Kosuke said quickly. Emiko-chan looked at him questioningly. "While saying the spell, you think of the thing or person that you want to change into. It actually works!"

Krad jumped up and faced Kosuke. "I don't have to get my hair cut!"

Kosuke nodded.

(**Well, you must be happy.**) Sayuri said.

Krad smiled and nodded. Emiko-chan went over to Kosuke and whispered in his ear. Kosuke shook his head and Emiko-chan went back up the stairs.

Krad grinned like a maniac. Luck was on his side today. He stood up and went to the fridge. He opened it and took out a bottle of milk. When he took the cap off, he put it to his lips and drank some. If Dark could see him now, he would tease him sooo much.

(**Well Krad, time for breakfast I think.**) said Sayuri.

Krad nodded and put the milk back. He stretched and walked over to the pantry. When he opened it, Kosuke asked, "Where did you get this cross?"

Krad turned around and saw Kosuke examining his cross. "Eh hem, um… Dark gave it to me."

Krad blushed as he said that. Kosuke nodded, accepting the fact.

(**You got the cross from Dark?**) asked Sayuri.

(**Yeah, that was after I helped him steal something.**) explained Krad, blushing again. Sayuri giggled.

Just then, Daiki and Emiko-chan came walking down the stairs.

"Time for breakfast I think!" said Emiko-chan, clapping her hands together.

Krad instantly smiled at the sound of food. He walked back over to the table and sat down. "What are we having for breakfast?"

Emiko-chan grinned and walked into the kitchen. "We are having pancakes and ice cream with maple syrup."

Krad's eyes lit up.

(**No way, Krad. This is my job.**) said Sayuri taking control again. Krad growled disappointedly.

"Uh, Sayuri-san, do want a change of clothes or something?" asked Emiko-chan.

"Iie, I'm fine," replied Sayuri.

"Oh well."

Emiko-chan grabbed Sayuri by the wrist and dragged her upstairs. When upstairs, Emiko-chan dragged Sayuri to Daisuke's room and opened the door. She went to his closet, opened the door and rummaged through his clothes. She held up a white shirt, comparing it to Sayuri, and gave it to her. Sayuri slipped it over her head. The shirt was too big for her and went past her waist. Emiko-chan then walked over to Daisuke's chest of drawers, opened a draw and started to rummage through it. She held up several pairs of jeans, comparing it to Sayuri until she found one that looked like would fit. She handed it to Sayuri, who put it on. Emiko-chan stood up and looked at Sayuri.

She nodded in approval. Sayuri blushed and mumbled a quiet thanks. She walked back out the door, but as she was walking down the hallway, she noticed that one of the rooms held a grand piano. Sayuri stopped and went inside.

Emiko-chan noticed Sayuri and followed her.

"Do you play?" she asked. Sayuri nodded, letting her hand run over the instrument. "It was my mother's. Father said she played everyday before she passed away. But ever since then, no one has played it."

Sayuri smiled and sat down on the stool. She let he fingers rest on the keys for a moment before playing a C major scale.

"It seems to only need a bit of tuning since it hasn't been played in such a long time, but otherwise, all it really needs is a good dusting," said Sayuri examining it.

She stood up again and walked out the door closing it behind her. She walked along the hallway and down the stairs. When she hit the bottom, Krad asked, (**Who taught you how to play the piano?**)

(**The music teacher at my orphanage. She came three times a week to teach girls there how to play the piano and other instruments. She said I was her most enthusiastic student. I always wanted to learn a new instrument.**) answered Sayuri.

(**Oh, so how many instruments can you play?**)

(**A lot.**) Sayuri grinned.

Sayuri walked over and sat down on a chair. Emiko-chan walked into the kitchen and started to make the pancakes.

Kosuke, who was in the lounge room, turned the T.V on. The news came on. It was of the warning notice that Dark sent out.

"The warning notice says, 'I will steal the Necklace of Magnetism at nine o'clock tonight.' We will have live coverage of the event," the reporter said.

Sayuri smiled. She was excited about tonight. Was this how Daisuke felt before he stole an artwork?

(**Well Krad, I think I can safely say that this is going to be fun.**)

--D N Angel—

...With Satoshi…

"Yes, okay. I realize that. Put extra 'security' around the perimeter and artwork… Okay, good bye." Satoshi hung up and put his phone down on the bed. Dark looked at him curiously. "That was the police. They said you have sent out another warning notice."

Dark shook his head. "I haven't sent out another warning notice. I have no idea what they're talking about."

Satoshi sighed. "Follow me."

He walked out the door and towards the elevator. Dark followed. They got in the elevator, Satoshi pressed the button for the ground floor and the doors closed. The elevator moved downwards and stopped at the ground floor. The doors opened and Satoshi and Dark both stepped outside. Satoshi walked towards the bar with Dark following. When they got there, they stopped in front of the T.V that was there. It was on the news.

"The warning notice says, 'I will steal the Necklace of Magnetism at nine o'clock tonight.' We will have live coverage of the event," the reporter said.

Dark blanched. The warning notice on the T.V was in his hand writing, it was signed and everything.

"I don't understand. The warning notice looks real, but I don't get how the Niwa's are gonna make me steal if I'm not there," explained Dark.

Satoshi shook his head. "I don't understand either. Looks like we'll just have to see how this plays out. To see if you show up or not."

--D N Angel--

…With Daisuke…

_No! Don't! Don't take Sayuri-san away from me! I need her! No! Help! Help me! I promise I won't hide anymore if someone just helps me and Sayuri-san! Please! HELP ME!!!_

Something wrapped itself around Daisuke's waist. He screamed in agony. He then tried to free himself but failed. He went limp. His eyes went blank. The humming got louder and louder until a bright golden light shined through and stopped it.

A faint ghost like image of Sayuri appeared and wrapped it's arms around Daisuke's body. The image rested it's head on Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke's lifeless body stayed still in the images embrace.

--D N Angel--

…With Krad…

"Aaah!" screamed Sayuri as she fell on the floor with agony.

Everyone stopped eating to look at the writhing figure. Emiko-chan jumped out of her chair to try and restrain Sayuri, but she got kicked away. Kosuke tried to restrain Sayuri as well and managed to pin down her arms. Daiki got up and grabbed her legs.

Sayuri then tried to make them let go but it didn't work. Her flailing and screaming got worse.

(**Sayuri-sama! Sayuri-Sama! Can you hear me Sayuri-sama!**) yelled Krad.

Sayuri just screamed in pain. Krad tried to get her attention again but failed. Finally, he transformed and locked her away.

Krad opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay Krad?" asked Emiko-chan.

Krad sighed and nodded. Everyone (including Krad) got up and sat back down again. Krad looked down at the half-eaten pancakes and felt sick. "I don't know what happened. One minute she's calm, the next she's screaming on the floor in agony."

Daiki frowned. "Where is she now?"

"Locked away. Deep within my mind. She's calm, but scared. Scared that it will happen again. We need to get Daisuke back immediately. That's the cause of all this. Without Daisuke, she's a broken mess. Even though she may be angry at him, she still need's him. He's the light in her life."

They all nodded but Emiko-chan said, "We can't get the necklace until tonight though."

Krad nodded, accepting the fact.

--D N Angel--

…With Sayuri…

**Daisuke-san, I can't live without you. Please be with me forever.**

The ghost like image of Sayuri lightly kissed Daisuke on the lips. The lifeless Daisuke shone a light red. He then looked up into Sayuri's eyes.

**Please come back, Daisuke-san. I miss you.**

Daisuke smiled and nodded.

--D N Angel--

…With Krad…

Krad looked at the pancakes again and felt even sicker. He suddenly felt a warm feeling inside of him. It grew and grew until Krad could no longer take it. He transformed, letting Sayuri take over again.

Krad was relived that the warm feeling stopped, but shocked to feel Daisuke's presence.

(**Krad, I'm back.**) said Sayuri.

Emiko-chan looked strangely at Sayuri. "Are you okay, Sayuri-san?"

Sayuri nodded. "Thanks to Krad and Dai-chan, I'm okay."

Kosuke, Emiko-chan and Daiki froze when they heard Daisuke's name.

"Dai-chan?"

Sayuri nodded. "Yes, I got Dai-chan back. He's inside of me now."

Emiko-chan stood up and said, "Then let me speak to him. Let me talk to my baby now!"

Sayuri hesitated then asked, (**Dai-chan, do you want to speak to Emiko-san?**)

(_Iie. I don't want to. I want to go back to the hotel, to Hiwatari-kun._) replied Daisuke.

(**Now that you're back, I'd love to go back as well, but we've already sent out the warning notice. So we have to steal the necklace.**)

(_Necklace?_)

(**Yes, Emiko-san sent out a warning notice. Me and Krad were going steal the necklace of magnetism to try and get you back. But we need to steal it now because the warning notice is already with the police.**)

Daisuke sighed. (_Fine, we'll stay until we've stolen the necklace. Then we're going._)

(**Okay.**)

Sayuri repeated the conversation. When she finished, Emiko-chan looked disappointed. "So I won't get to speak to Dai-chan?"

Sayuri shook her head.

Emiko-chan sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Well, you have officially finished reading the seventh chapter of Natsuyasumi!! Was it as good as you hoped it to be?? I hope was!! Anyway, once again you don't need to review if you don't want to, I will put up chapter 8 in a fey days and sorry that I'm a little bit late with this chapter. Frizzle, want to say anything??

Frizzle: Not really, all we need to do is say good bye.

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Okay then!! You only review if you want to, so…..

Ja Bye Bye Ne!!!!!!!!!!

-.-


	8. Chapter 8

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all!! It is me!! Slytherin – Fanatic 911, back with chapter 8 of Natsuyasumi!! I'm soooooooo sorry that this chapter is later than I said I would put it up but I got swamped with a pile of assignments and homework at school and I just did not get time to type up this chapter!! Now, Frizzle, do you want to do the disclaimer??

…

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Frizzle?? Frizzle?? Oh damn!! I remember now, he's gone on holidays to Fiji. Well, I'm not gonna do the disclaimer. Let's get Sato-kun to do it. Sato-kun!!

Satoshi: Yes?? Who are you??

Slytherin – Fanatic911: I'm Slytherin – Fanatic 911. Slytherin for short. Now, do the disclaimer.

Satoshi: Okay… Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own Sayuri, my twin sister.

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Arigato!! Okay, Now... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

(_Daisuke and Dark talking_)

(**Satoshi, Sayuri and Krad talking**)

_Italics_ = Dreams

* * *

"_Oh Sato-kun!" Daisuke cried as he ran towards Satoshi's opened arms. _

_When he reached them he threw him himself at Satoshi and enveloped in a hug that seemed to last forever. He pulled away from Satoshi and looked up into his light blue eyes._

"_I love you Sato-kun, please stay with me forever."_

_Satoshi leaned down and whispered in Daisuke's ear, "I never want to leave you again. And I never will leave you again."_

_Daisuke finally closed the space between his and Satoshi's lips. _

Suddenly, Sayuri's eyes shot open. She groaned and looked at the time. It was 7 o'clock. She stood up and walked down to the cellar to where Emiko-chan and Daiki were.

(**Dai-chan, was that your dream or mine?**)

asked Sayuri.

Daisuke blushed and answered, (_It was mine. Sorry, Sayuri-san. I fell asleep and that happened. I just miss him so much._)

(**It's fine. Just as long as it's only kissing.**)

(_Right, I'll keep that in mind._)

When Sayuri reached the bottom of the stairs, Daiki and Emiko-chan both looked at her. She walked over to them and asked, "Do I have to perform the spell myself?"

Daiki looked at her and nodded, "Don't worry though, I'll teach you to say all the words correctly."

Sayuri nodded as sighed.

(_Ne, Krad?_)

(**Yes, Daisuke?**)

(_Dark wanted to ask you something._)

(**And that is.**)

(_Why did the blonde stare at the orange juice?_)

(**A blonde joke? Waiiit… I'm blonde. The answer is probably gonna be a payout on blondes. So, what the answer?**)

Daisuke giggled and said, (_Because it said 'Concentrate'._)

Krad growled and replied with, (**How dare he make a joke like that to me! That's not nice!**)

Sayuri giggled at the joke as well. Daiki and Emiko-chan looked at her strangely. Sayuri just shook her head and asked, "Can you teach me the spell now?"

Daiki nodded and taught her how the spell worked and how to pronounce and say every word and syllable.

Once that was done Emiko-chan wanted to try the spell out. Sayuri nodded and blocked her mind off from Krad and Daisuke so they wouldn't see who she was thinking of.

She held up a white feather and said the spell, focusing on the person she was thinking of. The white feather glowed yellow, the yellow got brighter and brighter until it completely disappeared. But Sayuri wasn't standing there. Instead of Sayuri it was Krad. But Krad wasn't wearing his usual attire. He was wearing his hair down, he had his no shirt on and was also wearing tight black leather pants, with knee high black boots to accompany it. He also looked like he was wearing heavy eye liner and mascara.

Daiki and Emiko-chan froze. Emiko-chan just looked at him and said, "Uh, Krad? Why did you transform?"

Krad looked at Emiko-chan and said, "It's me, Sayuri. I used the spell and it worked. I look like Krad."

(**OH MY GOD!!! What the heck, Sayuri-sama!!! You decided to look like me! And you made me wear tight leather pants and boots and my hair's down and no shirt! What is wrong with you!**) yelled Krad.

(**Uum, Krad, you're also wearing make up.**) pointed out Sayuri. Krad just shook his head.

Emiko-chan was looking at Krad's chest. She then said, "You know, Sayuri-san, the spell works surprisingly well. Krad's chest looks amazing."

Sayuri smiled. She then looked at Krad's wrist and checked the time. It was 8 o'clock; she had to leave in a half an hour.

"Well," Krad's voice said "it works, so I'll be upstairs until I need to leave."

And with that, she turned and walked up the stairs. Once she was at the top she walked over and sat down on the couch.

(**Ne, Krad.**)

(**Yes, Sayuri-sama?**)

(**What are your feelings towards Dark?**) asked Sayuri.

Krad hesitated, thinking about if he should reveal them or not but finally said, (**he is nothing more than a friend.**)

(_Oh really?_) questioned Daisuke. Daisuke then sent an image of Dark completely naked, wearing only cowboy boots and a hat, in a seductive pose to Krad's mind.

Krad instantly blushed, as well as Sayuri (who still looks like Krad).

(_Well, looks like we have an answer Sayuri-san._)

(**Shut up Daisuke! I can't help my feelings towards him! Besides, anyone would blush at that picture.**) defended Krad.

Daisuke just smiled and replied with, (_Don't worry Krad, I won't tell Dark that you love him._) assured Daisuke.

Krad mumbled his thanks and went of a corner of Sayuri's mind to sulk.

--D N Angel--

…8:55pm…

(**We're here guys.**) said Sayuri as she flew over the crowd in front of Azumano museum.

She flew around the building a few times in search of a place to land. Sayuri currently looked like Dark. He was wearing short tight leather pants that went half way down his thighs to show off his long tanned legs. He had no shoes on and was just wearing a black leather vest over his chest. He was also wearing black, elbow length gloves.

She landed in a corner of the roof and let Daisuke take control of the body. He then stepped up the edge of the roof and looked down at the people and cameras.

(_Are you ready for this Sayuri-san, Krad?_) asked Daisuke making Dark smirk.

(**Hai.**) they both replied.

Daisuke then made Dark jump over the edge and land on the edge of a window sill. He carefully turned around and unlocked the window. He opened it and climbed inside, landing silently on the floor inside. He ran along the corridors, until he found the room that the necklace was in. he peeked around the corner and saw a ton of guards around the room and artwork. Daisuke frowned, the only way to get around those guards was to either knock them all out, of disguise himself as one of them and quietly steal the necklace.

(**Hey, Dai-chan, the guards can't do anything to you. Satoshi just put them there to scare you. Just walk in and get the necklace. I know my brother.**) explained Sayuri.

Daisuke hesitated, then walked in. The guard's in the front just stood stationary. Confused, Daisuke made Dark walk up to them and wave a hand in front of their face. They didn't do anything. Daisuke stuck one of Dark's gloved hands right through one of the guards.

(_They're just holograms!_) exclaimed Daisuke.

(**I told you so.**) replied Sayuri.

Daisuke sighed in relief and walked right through them, towards the necklace. Once he got through all of the guards and reached the necklace, he punched in the code on the security laser around it and took off the glass cover. Daisuke quietly slipped the necklace onto his wrist and snuck back to the window through which he entered.

(_That was easier than I thought. Dark's right, security is pretty lack without Hiwatari-kun._) said Daisuke sighing.

He jumped out the window, opening Dark's black wings a meter above the crowd. The giant spot lights focused on him as he flew above the crowd.

--D N Angel--

…With Dark…

"I can't believe it!" yelled Dark as he watched the Dark on the screen fly away. "How did I steal the artwork and be here to watch it at the same time?!

"Simple," said Satoshi "someone sent out a warning notice, dressed up as you, and by luck, stole the necklace."

"No one could've stolen that necklace except for me, Krad or Dai-chan. I couldn't have stolen it, 'cause I'm here. It couldn't have been Dai-chan, he isn't back yet. The only other person that could've stolen it is Krad. Wait! Krad stole it! He was at the Niwas' place! Damn him taking my place."

"Yes, I'm sure you do believe that that was Krad, but, may I ask how he became to look like you?" asked Satoshi.

Dark stopped and turned to face Satoshi. "I haven't thought of that. But one thing I have thought of, how dare he make me wear such skimpy clothing! I'm insulted! I would never wear stuff like that!"

Satoshi looked at Dark skeptically. Dark rolled his eyes and walked out of the bar. But as soon as he did that, he was attacked by a hord of crazy fan girls.

Satoshi smirked and walked to the elevator,

--D N Angel--

…With Sayuri…

(**Dai-chan, we're going to had straight back to the hotel, okay?**) asked Sayuri.

(_Yeah, that's fine. I wanna see Hiwatari-kun as soon as possible._) replied Daisuke.

They were, at the current moment, flying over the country side, in an attempt to get back to the hotel. Sayuri still looked like Dark, but was once again controlling his body.

(**Hey Krad, I'm gonna let you transform before we walk into the hotel and find Satoshi and Dark. It would easier that way.**)

(**Okay.**) said Krad who was blushing like an idiot.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and flew onwards.

…A few hours later…

Sayuri was just flying along when she spotted the hotel. She angled downwards and landed a little bit away from the door. She made her look like herself again and let Krad transform.

(**Alright, let's do this.**) stated Krad.

--D N Angel--

…With Satoshi...

Down in the lobby, Satoshi and Dark were facing the doors, arguing about how daring Dark is.

"I am so daring! I can prove it!" argued Dark.

"Alright then, go up to the first person that walks through those doors and kiss them! Whether it's a boy or a girl!"

Dark laughed saying, "Easy!"

They faced the doors, waiting for someone to walk in. a few minutes later, the doors opened. Dark and Satoshi looked at them intently. The doors opened fully to reveal Krad.

Dark gagged. "What the heck! I'm not kissing Krad! And how the hell does he have his own body!"

Satoshi broke out laughing. Dark glared at Satoshi. He was going to prove that he was daring, even if it meant kissing Krad.

Dark took a deep breath and marched right up to Krad.

"Dark?" said Krad.

Dark shuddered then leaned in and closed his eyes. Their lips met. Krad instantly froze. Dark relaxed into the kiss. This wasn't so bad after all. Dark let his tongue wander out of his mouth and made it caress Krad's bottom lip. Krad relaxed as well, his eyes sliding shut.

"Dark-san!" Risa called out as she stepped out from the elevator.

Dark grudgingly pulled away from Krad to face Risa. She looked absolutely horrified. Risa then made the elevator doors close shut again, going back upstairs.

Dark looked back at Krad but saw Sayuri instead.

"Sayuri-sama?" he questioned.

Sayuri muttered 'long story' then slipped out of Dark's tight grip. She then walked over to her brother and whispered something into his ear. Satoshi's eyes widened as he heard the news. Sayuri nodded and walked back over to Dark.

"Dark," Sayuri said. "Dai-chan's in my body."

Dark froze, looking at Sayuri in shock. She nodded. He shook his head and said, "I won't believe it until I see it."

Sayuri rolled her eyes and let Daisuke take control of her body. Her eyes turned red and Daisuke said, "It's me Dark, Daisuke."

Dark replied with, "Prove it. Tell me something that no one else could know."

Daisuke smirked. "About 200 years ago, after Krad had tried to capture you, he followed you back to where you were staying. You found him, you two talked, which led to arguing which in turn led to you two having sex. You two were slightly friends before that. But, when Krad woke up the following morning he was alone. That's why Krad's hated you so much. You two had sex, and you left."

Dark blushed and retorted, "Not my fault I'm not gay."

Daisuke shook his head and said, "If you had just stayed, then Krad wouldn't be so angry at you and set on revenge. In fact, he would've been kinder to you, I mean, he does love you."

(**YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL! YOU LIAR!!! YOU LIAR!!!**) Krad yelled.

Daisuke made Sayuri's face wince. He looked back at Dark to see him extremely shocked. He also glanced over at Satoshi, who was shocked. Daisuke then felt Krad transforming.

(**Dai-chan you retard!**) exclaimed Sayuri.

She briefly took control over her body to transfer Daisuke into Dark's body. When it didn't work she groaned and let Krad transform.

Once Krad had transformed, both Satoshi and Dark looked at each other. Blushing, Krad turned and ran away, tears streaming down his face.

"Krad loves you?" asked Satoshi.

Dark nodded. "Apparently."

--D N Angel--

…With Krad…

Krad stopped running when he came to the edge of the water. he took a few steps backwards and sat down.

"You said you wouldn't tell," sniffed Krad, not bothering to speak in his head.

(_I'm sorry. It just… slipped out._) said Daisuke.

Krad shook his head and growled. "That doesn't cover it. You lied. You told Dark the one secret that I wanted to keep. And now he probably thinks I'm some sort of freak."

(**Krad, don't think that. I'm sure he'll accept your feelings and give you the best answer he can give you.**) comforted Sayuri.

Krad stared out at the sea, seeing the reflection of the moon on the water. It was round 12 o'clock and the moon was high in the sky and shining brightly. Krad blushed a light pink as he thought of Dark.

(_Krad, Dark's coming. I can feel his presence getting nearer._) mumbled Daisuke.

Krad froze and slowly turned around. And as Daisuke had said, Dark was walking towards him. Krad stood up and started to walk away. Dark sped up and caught up to Krad.

"Krad. You didn't let me reply," said Dark.

Krad faced away from Dark, towards the ocean. He muttered something that sounded like; I already know your answer.

Dark rolled his eyes and said, "You never change."

Dark stopped and grabbed Krad's wrist. Krad looked at Dark. Dark pulled Krad towards him, making him crash into his chest. Krad sighed and buried his face into Dark's chest, smelling him.

"Krad," said Dark as he rested his chin on the top of Krad's head. "Even though I love Sayuri, I have a special place in my heart for you. You are my other half, I could never forget or hate you."

A tear ran down Krad's cheek. Dark lifted Krad's chin and kissed him fully on the lips.

Krad responded by opening his mouth and welcoming Dark's tongue.

(_Ewwww… Krad and Dark are kissing!_) said Daisuke disgustedly.

(**Shut up Dai-chan. At least it's not as bad as you and Satoshi.**) retorted Sayuri.

Daisuke blushed and kept silent.

Dark pulled away from Krad and smiled softly. He grabbed Krad's hand and pulled him back towards the hotel.

(**See Krad. Dark accepted your feelings and gave you a good answer.**) said Sayuri.

(**Yeah.**)

--D N Angel--

Krad and Dark walked back into the lobby of the hotel holding hands. All of the girls turned and glared at Krad, which made him hide behind Dark. Dark growled at them.

Satoshi walked over to Krad and said, "Change back into Sayuri."

Krad rolled his eyes and changed back into Sayuri. Sayuri looked at her brother straight in the eyes.

Satoshi blushed and leaned forward to whisper into Sayuri's ear, "Can I try a way to get Niwa-kun to go in someone else's body?"

Sayuri nodded. Satoshi blushed a deeper red (A/N: Yes, I know, OOC. But c'mon!!). Satoshi leaned in further and further but he stopped moving in when he was just a centimetre away from Sayuri's lips. He quietly prayed that his plan would work before he made his lips connect with Sayuri's.

Sayuri gasped in shock, which allowed Satoshi to invade her mouth with his tongue.

(**What is Satoshi-sama doing!?**) exclaimed Krad.

(_Hi-Hiwatari-kun?_) stuttered Daisuke.

Sayuri then made Daisuke take over her who then pulled away from Satoshi. Daisuke blushed and looked at the ground when he managed to say, "Uuuuuhhhhhh… I have to go now. Good bye!"

Daisuke turned away and walked towards the elevator. He stepped inside and pressed the button for the second floor. The doors closed and the elevator started to go up.

--D N Angel--

Sayuri walked into the room complaining about Satoshi being incest.

(**WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH SATOSHI-SAMA!!!**) exclaimed Krad.

Sayuri walked over to her suitcase, opened it, grabbed some clothes and shut her suitcase. As she walked past the bed she slipped the necklace from her wrist onto the bed. From there she walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Sayuri then turned the shower on and got it to the right temperature for a hot shower.

(_Ne, ne, what are you doing, Sayuri-san?_) asked Daisuke.

(**I'm going to have a shower then try and get some sleep.**) replied Sayuri.

Daisuke blushed, (_A shower…?_)

Sayuri nodded and slipped Daisuke's shirt over her head. She then took his pants off.

(**Ne, Dai-chan, do you mind not looking? I don't care about Krad but…**) Sayuri trailed off as she looked at her feet.

Daisuke blushed, nodded and went into a corner of her mind.

--D N Angel--

Sayuri walked out of the bathroom and onto the balcony. She was wrapped in a white towel and had just came out of the shower.

(**Ne, Sayuri-sama? Why do you think Daisuke won't go into Satoshi-sama's body or Dark's?**) Krad asked.

(**I don't know Krad.**) Then something hit Sayuri. (**Krad, I don't actually think that Dai-chan is in my body.**)

Krad frowned as he thought about it. (**Really? How is that possible?**)

Sayuri shrugged. She heard the door open and close. Sayuri turned around and saw Dark and Satoshi walking into the room. Sayuri walked over to them, picking up the necklace on her way.

Dark frowned as she came closer. "What's wrong, Sayuri-sama?"

Sayuri finished approaching Dark and put the necklace around his neck. It glowed a white. Dark felt something growing inside of him. The whole room went white for a few minutes before the light disappeared to reveal not Dark, but Daisuke.

Satoshi froze.

(_Da-Daisuke? I thought you were in Sayuri-sama's body._) said Dark, shocked.

(_Me too._)

"I thought so…," muttered Sayuri as she trailed off.

(**How did that happen?**) questioned Krad.

"Daisuke," started Sayuri "you were never in my body. If you were, you would have been transferred into Dark or Satoshi. You were always in Dark. But I think that somehow we have the power to communicate through our minds."

"Really?" said Daisuke.

Sayuri nodded.

Daisuke turned to face Satoshi. He smiled then embraced him. He leant up to Satoshi's ear and whispered, "I missed you, Sato-kun."

Satoshi blushed at his new nickname and kissed Daisuke on his forehead. Sayuri smiled and went back into the bathroom to get changed.

Daisuke looked back up at Satoshi. Satoshi looked down at Daisuke. He leant in slightly and smiled at Daisuke. Daisuke leant in closer, almost closing the space between them.

"Riku," he whispered.

"She's probably gonna break up with you anyway," Satoshi replied.

Daisuke smiled and nodded, agreeing with Satoshi. Satoshi slowly moved towards Daisuke's lips. Daisuke then crashed his and Satoshi's lips together. Satoshi groaned.

Daisuke pushed them backwards onto the nearest bed.

Sayuri walked out of the bathroom. She smiled when she saw them and walked out the room.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The chapter is finally finished!!!!!!!! Thank you for taking the time to read it!!

Satoshi: Yes, it's an absolute miracle, isn't it?

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Shut up!! Now, I have nothing more to say so…

Ja Bye Bye Ne!!!!

-.-


	9. The Break Up

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all!! I hoped you liked the last chapter!! But I hope you enjoy this chapter better (Once again, like I say every chapter, sorry that it's late)!! Well, I reckon, since Frizzle is still in Fiji, I'll get Dark to do the disclaimer this time. DARK!!!!

Dark: Eeeep!! Who are you!? What am I doing here?!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: You are here because I'm going to make you do the disclaimer to Natsuyasumi. BTW, I'm Slytherin – Fanatic 911.

Dark: Right, um…. Slytherin doesn't own anything except Sayuri-sama.

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Good enough. Now… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

(_Daisuke and Dark talking_)

(**Satoshi, Sayuri and Krad talking**)

* * *

Riku walked down the hallway. She was going to Daisuke to say that she forgives him. Riku stopped outside the door. Room 215. She took a deep breath and knocked. Riku didn't hear a reply so she opened the door. Riku walked inside and stopped when she saw it.

--D N Angel—

…With Sayuri…

Sayuri walked down the hallway and turned to go inside her room.

(**It's a little odd, that Satoshi-sama and Daisuke would leave the door open.**) thought Krad. Sayuri nodded.

She walked inside and stopped when she saw Riku, staring at something. She walked in a little further to see what Riku was staring at.

Sayuri froze.

Daisuke and Satoshi were in bed together naked.

"Ni-Niwa-kun," said Riku in shock.

Daisuke groaned and opened his eyes. He blushed when he realized that Satoshi was holding him. Sayuri giggled, fully waking up Daisuke. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of eyes.

"Uhhh… Riku-san, Sayuri-san, what are you doing here?" asked Daisuke.

Riku frowned as she examined Daisuke through narrowed eyes. "I came to apologize."

"Apolo…gize?" Daisuke yawned sleepily.

(**I can't believe Satoshi-sama slept with that Niwa boy!**) said Krad.

(**You're just jealous because you can't sleep with Dark.**) Sayuri said slyly.

Krad blushed and yelled, (**I am not jealous!**)

(**Sure you aren't…**)

(_Why is Krad jealous?_) asked Daisuke.

(**Krad is jealous because you and Satoshi had sex and he can't do the same with Dark.**) explained Sayuri matter-of-factly.

Daisuke blushed. Sayuri giggled and Krad went red as well.

A moan beside Daisuke showed that Satoshi was waking up. He sat up and looked around the room tiredly. Satoshi went slightly pink when he saw Riku but that didn't stop him from pulling Daisuke back down and muttering, "You were warm…"

Riku growled angrily, grabbed a lamp (A/N: How did the lamp get there??) and threw it at Daisuke. Riku grabbed another object and threw it.

"I hate you! I hate you! How dare you make love to another man! Men aren't supposed to be together! It's wrong!" Riku yelled, starting to lose control.

She walked over to Daisuke and roughly pulled him out of the bed and kissed him, forcing her tongue inside Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke pulled away but before he could get too far, Riku kissed him again. Daisuke pushed Riku away. When Riku moved forward again, Daisuke drew back his fist and punched her in the face. A breaking noise could be heard around the room, shock following. Daisuke had broken Riku's nose. Stumbling backwards, Riku covered her nose.

"Get away from me you freak! You suck!" shouted Daisuke. "I never actually liked you anyway! I just went out with you to shut you up! You're so annoying! All your ranting about how we're perfect together! I hate it! I hate you! So just get away from me! Run back to Risa and tell her how mean I am! Gosh, I don't know how she puts up with you're whining! I certainly can't!"

Silence resounded throughout the room. Only Riku's muffled sobs and Sayuri's stifled laughter could be heard.

After taking a deep breath, Daisuke started to pick up his clothes and out them back on.

(_Nice work Dai-chan. I didn't think you had that in you._) Dark said.

Daisuke just ignored Dark and looked back at Satoshi when he was at least half dressed.

"B-but," stammered Riku, "We are perfect togedder. We are. A-and, I love you. It's just wr-wrong when two men make lo-love."

Sayuri turned to Riku and said coldly, "Didn't you hear Dai-chan? He said you're annoying and he hates you. And do you know what? He probably never wants to see you again. So just leave before I punch you too."

Riku face Sayuri and glared at Sayuri. "This is none of your business so budd out."

Sayuri just gave Riku a cold look before she too punched Riku. Looking straight into Riku's eyes, Sayuri then said, "Leave. Now."

Riku, crying again, ran out of the room. Slamming the door closed behind her.

(**Nice work Sayuri-sama. Great shot.**) praised Krad.

Smiling guiltily, Sayuri replied with, (**Thank you, Krad.**)

--D N Angel--

Satoshi, Sayuri and Daisuke walked into the cafeteria. Sayuri pointed out three seats at the table in which Risa and Takeshi were sitting at. They walked over and sat down. People were pointing and whispering at Daisuke and Sayuri. News of what happened seemed to have traveled fast.

"Yo, Daisuke, people have been saying this morning that you and Riku have broken up," asked Takeshi as soon as Daisuke sat down.

Daisuke blushed and looked away. Sayuri smiled kindly and answered with, "Daisuke did indeed break up with Riku. He also broke her nose."

Takeshi gaped at Daisuke and said, "Well, everyone is saying that you two broke up because she caught you, Sayuri and him, Daisuke, in bed together."

Sayuri just grinned and shook her head. "No, that's not what happened, but after a few awkward questions, me and Dai-chan are an official couple now."

Both Satoshi and Daisuke gagged.

(**Don't worry Dai-chan. Me and you going out is only a cover so you don't have to tell anyone that you're gay for Satoshi.**) explained Sayuri.

Realization dawned on Daisuke's face. He nodded then quietly whispered something onto Satoshi's ear.

Risa gasped and said, "So you two _are _going out! Riku had her suspicions, but now they've been confirmed!"

Sayuri smirked and kissed Daisuke on the cheek. Takeshi rolled his eyes and announced in a superior voice, "Well, you two aren't the only new couple around. Me and Harada-imouto got together two nights ago."

Sayuri smiled and replied with, "Congratulations! I hope you two are happy together!"

Risa smiled and blushed. She muttered thank you then began to eat her breakfast. Takeshi smiled at her reaction and ruffled her hair.

--D N Angel--

(**So, Sayuri-sama, I guess everything has turned out alright. Satoshi-sama has Daisuke, and the red haired girl has a broken nose.**) said Krad.

(**Yes Krad, I guess everything has turned out alright. Although…**) Sayuri trailed off.

Sayuri looked at Daisuke who was walking beside her. "Hey, Dai-chan, I need some alone time, I'm just gonna give Krad to Satoshi then I'm gonna go for a walk along the beach."

Daisuke nodded and watched Sayuri head off.

--D N Angel--

…With Satoshi…

Satoshi typed on his computer continuously. The clicking and clacking went on undisturbed when Sayuri entered. She walked over to where Satoshi was sitting on the bed and sat down. Satoshi stopped typing and looked up at her. "Yes?"

"I want to be alone for a while, so can you take Krad?" asked Sayuri.

Satoshi nodded and let Sayuri transfer Krad into his body. Sayuri then stood up and walked out the door. Satoshi sighed and started typing again. He only stopped typing when he heard the door open and close again.

Daisuke walked over to Satoshi and sat down beside him. Daisuke leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Satoshi slightly smiled and put his arm around Daisuke.

--D N Angel--

..With Sayuri…

Sayuri walked along the beach, thinking to herself.

(**Krad's right,**) Sayuri thought, (**Everything has turned out alright. But, one thing still bothers me. Krad loves Dark. But Dark doesn't love Krad. He loves me. And he only has a 'special place in his heart' for Krad. It's so horrible…**)

Sayuri sighed and continued to walk. She looked up at the sky and frowned. The clouds were building up and they were a greeny colour. Suddenly Sayuri felt light droplets of rain on her face.

"Great time to go for a walk," muttered Sayuri.

The rain started to pour down harder and thunder went of around Sayuri. She shivered and put her hands over her head. Wind blew all around her. Sayuri shivered again when another clap of thunder went off. She looked at the sky and said, "Why me?"

--D N Angel--

…With Daisuke…

CRACK!!!

Went the thunder outside. Both Satoshi and Daisuke turned to look out the window. The wind was blowing, the rain was belting down outside and lightning and thunder was going off every few seconds. Daisuke shuddered, he hated storms.

Satoshi walked over to the window and looked at the sky. The clouds were green. He looked down at the beach. From what he could see, the storm was causing the sea to turn grey and waves to get huge then crash down onto the shore. Palm trees were blowing sideways and sand was everywhere.

Satoshi turned to face Daisuke. "Where's Sayuri?"

"She said she wanted to go for a walk on the beach," replied Daisuke.

Satoshi froze.

(**Krad, did Sayuri take Dark with her?**) Satoshi asked worriedly.

(**No, she didn't. She wanted to go alone. Why do you ask?**) answered Krad.

"We need to find Sayuri immediately," said Satoshi.

"Why?"

"Sayuri's petrified of storms."

--D N Angel--

…With Sayuri…

Sayuri shivered and put her hands over her head. She was soaked to the bone. She saw a flash of lightning and froze. About five seconds later she heard the thunder. Tears spilled over her eyes and down her face. She walked against the wind, looking for shelter.

She saw a cave in the rocks up ahead and headed towards it. Once inside it, she walked a few more meters and sank down against a wall. Sayuri pulled her knees up to her face and began to cry harder.

A few minutes later she began to repeat, "It's not real. It'll go away. It's not real. It'll go away." Over and over again.

--Flash Back--

"**So, Sayuri-san, a little birdie told me you're afraid of storms," a girl with red hair said.** **"If you're afraid of storms, then you should be scared now, I mean, the storm outside is pretty wild."**

**Sayuri (who was about 10) looked up at the older girl. Tears were running down Sayuri's face, and she was shivering. The cut above her eyebrow was bleeding bright red blood. The thunder that was outside made Sayuri whimper in fear.**

"**Chi-Chiyo-san, wh-what are you going to do?" stuttered Sayuri.**

**Chiyo smirked. "Well, let's just say that you're going to face your fear."**

**Sayuri's eyes widened as Chiyo grabbed Sayuri's wrist and dragged her outside. The lightning flashed, the thunder cracked and the rain poured all around them.**

**Chiyo laughed manically as Sayuri shivered and whimpered in fear. She kicked Sayuri in the gut, which made her slide backwards into a puddle.**

**Chiyo put her hand behind her back and pulled out a stun gun. She pointed it at Sayuri and held it to her neck. Chiyo grinned evilly and pressed a button on the stun gun, electrocuting Sayuri.**

**Sayuri screamed in pain when the electricity coursed through her veins. Chiyo stopped and then electrocuted her again. After five more times of this, Chiyo stopped, smirked and walked back inside, leaving Sayuri writhing on the ground.**

--End Flask Back—

Sayuri shook her head, trying to rid herself of unpleasant thoughts. She hadn't remembered her days at the orphanage ever since she left. The days where she had gotten beaten and whipped. Sayuri shuddered as more tears ran down her face.

"I wish I had never come on this trip," Sayuri said to herself.

"Well, if you hadn't come on this trip, then I would have never met you, and that would be just sad," said Dark walking over to Sayuri.

Sayuri looked up and saw Krad and Dark, wet, walking towards where she was sitting.

"Sayuri-sama, we came looking for you, and you better be grateful because it is so hard to fly against that wind," said Krad.

Krad shook his wings, trying to rid them of the rain droplets. The thunder cracked again, which made Sayuri 'eep'. Krad and Dark hurried over to Sayuri and embraced her.

(**Satoshi-sama, why is Sayuri-sama so afraid of storms?**) asked Krad.

(**I asked her that question one time. She said it was because when she lived at the orphanage, a girl a year older than her took advantage of the storms. The girl used to drag Sayuri out into the rain and electrocute her with a stun gun. She did this every time there was a storm which, I guess, made Sayuri fear them.**) Satoshi explained.

Krad nodded and whispered into Sayuri's ear, "It's alright, the days at the orphanage are over. The girl won't hurt you anymore."

Sayuri shook her head, still crying. "No, no, they aren't over yet. She said that she'll find me and then she'll hurt me. They aren't over yet."

Dark, who already knew the reason why Sayuri was afraid of storms, looked at Krad. Krad sighed and he and Dark said in unison, "Don't worry Sayuri-sama. We will never let anyone close enough to hurt you, never. We will protect you."

Sayuri looked at them each and smiled. She whispered thank you and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Their wings, protecting them from the world outside.

--D N Angel--

Krad and Sayuri walked into the lobby, Dark having flown up to their room, wet. Risa and Takeshi, who had just had dinner, looked at them. Risa walked over to Sayuri and looked at Krad.

"I saw you last night. Who are you?" she asked.

Krad narrowed his eyes and replied with, "My name is Krad and I am Dark's boyfriend."

Sayuri rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yeah, Dark will really like you saying _that_."

Risa pulled a face. "You're his boyfriend? Eew, men aren't supposed to be together. Both Riku and me are homophobic. Homo's are disgusting."

Krad smirked, (**You hear that, Satoshi-sama? The Harada twins are homophobic. We can use that against them.**)

"Well, Harada-chan, to let you know, Dark is gay. So get over it," said Sayuri.

Risa looked like she had been slapped in the face. She shook her head and walked back to Takeshi.

Krad smirked and walked Sayuri over to the elevator. They stepped inside and pressed the button to go up.

--D N Angel--

Sayuri opened the door and stepped inside. Krad followed, shutting the door. He walked over to where Dark was sitting and sat down beside him.

"Sayuri-sama, go have a shower. You'll catch a cold if you don't," said Krad.

"What about you and Dark? Or are two immune to things like colds?" asked Sayuri.

Krad rolled his eyes and replied, "No, but we just care about you more."

Sayuri shook her head and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Krad turned to Dark and said, "The annoying Harada twins are homophobic."

Dark turned to Krad, surprised written across his face when he said, "Really?"

Krad nodded. He then leaned in and said, "But, if you want the long haired one to stay away from you, you're gonna have to get a boyfriend."

Dark blushed slightly and leaned in further. Krad smirked and closed the space between them.

Dark moaned as Krad's tongue caressed his bottom lip. Krad slipped his arms around Dark's neck. Dark slid off Krad's jacket and shirt off, leaving them on the floor. Krad also took Dark's shirt off and ran his hands up and down Dark's sides.

Meanwhile, outside in the hallway, Takeshi was walking towards Daisuke's room, meaning to talk to him. Takeshi had his faithful camera hanging around his neck, and had just stopped outside room 215. He knocked on the door. No answer. Shrugging, Takeshi opened the door and walked inside.

Takeshi froze in his tracks when he saw it. Dark and Krad on the nearest bed to the bathroom, making out like there was no tomorrow. Takeshi quickly got his camera and took several photos, all in quick succession. The clicking sound alerted Krad that there was someone there watching him and Dark, making him look up. Dark, too, looked at Krad's distraction and squealed (A/N: Yes!! Dark squealed like a little girl!!).

Sayuri then walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in towel, to see what was happening. When she saw Takeshi, Sayuri just raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you want Saehara-kun?"

Takeshi, still gaping at Dark and Krad, looked at her and blushed, "I just wanted to speak to Daisuke."

"Obviously he's not here. So if you would just leave…" Sayuri said, already pushing Takeshi out the door.

Takeshi tried to look back and said, "But why is Dark and, um, that other guy in your room? And where are Hiwatari-kun and Daisuke?"

Sayuri rolled her eyes and answered, "Because I am close friends with them both, and they happen to be in my room making out."

Takeshi opened his mouth to reply, but just got the door shut in his face. Risa, then, walking along the corridor, spotted Takeshi staring at the door of room 215. She walked over to him and asked, "Takeshi-kun, what are you staring at?"

Takeshi looked over to Risa and said, "I just saw Dark making out with the guy that walked into the lobby before with Sayuri-san. Then I saw Sayuri-san in a towel. She said that she was close friends with both of them."

Risa gasped. "Dark-san and that Krad guy making out again! No way! I have to see this for myself!"

Risa then pushed pass Takeshi and opened the door. She cautiously stepped inside. Slowly, step by step, she inched forward, until she saw Daisuke and Sayuri sitting on bed. Sayuri was sitting in Daisuke's lap, wearing a towel, while Daisuke was leaning against the wall, wearing wet jeans.

Risa blinked and turned to look at the bathroom, when she heard the shower go on. Sayuri looked at Risa and said, "Hi Harada-chan. Satoshi's in the bathroom if you're wondering."

Risa turned back and glared at Takeshi, who had followed her through the door. Takeshi shrugged and said, "Yo, Daisuke, can I ask you a question, like in private?"

"You can ask anything in front of me Takeshi-kun," stated Risa, staring at her boyfriend and putting her hands on her hips.

Takeshi looked at his girlfriend. A drop of sweat ran down the side of his face. He nodded nervously and muttered, "O-okay, don't worry about the private bit then…"

Coughing, Takeshi looked back at Daisuke and asked, "How do you break up with a girl?"

Daisuke frowned. "Why do you ask that, Saehara?"

Risa gave Takeshi a sad look. "You wanna break up with me?"

"No, no! I was just wondering!"

Risa eyed Takeshi suspiciously. "Are you cheating on me?"

Takeshi paused at the sudden accusation then said, "Um, er, o-of course I'm not cheating on you, Ha-Harada-imouto."

Risa's eyes widened and she pointed a finger at Takeshi. "You are! You are cheating on me! Who is it? Is it Ritsuko-chan? Who?"

Takeshi hesitated then muttered, "Riku."

"What! We've going out for less than three days and you're already cheating on me!"

"No, no! I was already with Riku! I got with Riku at the start of this trip!" Takeshi yelled defensively.

"She was cheating on Dai-chan?" asked Sayuri, shocked.

"What? Daisuke was cheating on Riku with you."

"No he wasn't! Dai-chan would never do a thing like that!" yelled Sayuri.

Just then, at the most inconvenient time, Riku walked into the room, with bandage on her nose and patch over her eye and called, "Take-chan, are you in here? I heard your voice."

Risa turned to look to look at her sister. About three seconds later, Risa ran out of the room, crying. Riku blinked (more like winked since she only has one eye) and looked around the room. She saw Takeshi (her current boyfriend), and she saw Sayuri, who was in Daisuke's lap. When she saw Sayuri and Daisuke, she glared at them. Riku then grabbed Takeshi's wrist saying, "Come on Take-chan, we're leaving."

"But Riku! Daisuke didn't answer my question!" complained Takeshi.

Riku ignored Takeshi and dragged him out the door.

Sayuri sighed and leaned back against Daisuke. Daisuke shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe that, that thing," spat Sayuri, "cheated on you. She definitely does not deserve you."

Daisuke smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

At that moment, Satoshi walked out of the bathroom, wearing only boxers. Daisuke instantly blushed, feeling the sensation that he was going to transform.

(_You know, Dai-chan, it's cute that you have a crush and all, but do you have to have a crush on Creepy Boy?_) Dark asked, disgusted.

(_I can't help the way I feel! Besides, you like Krad! That's even worse!_) retorted Daisuke.

(_Yeah, but even though Krad wants to slightly kill me, he's not as creepy!_)

Daisuke just rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to have a shower now."

Daisuke carefully got up and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Satoshi, can I please have Krad?" asked Sayuri.

Satoshi nodded and walked over to Sayuri. Sayuri then placed her hand on Satoshi's shoulder and transferred Krad.

"Thanks, I need to talk to him."

"Can you please tell him to stop teasing me?" asked Satoshi.

Sayuri nodded.

(**Did you hear that Krad?**) questioned Sayuri.

(**Of course, but annoying Satoshi-sama is fun!**) replied Krad.

(**What do you tease Satoshi about?**)

(**I tease him about being with Daisuke. It's funny to see his reaction.**)

(**Krad, please don't tease him.**)

Krad rolled his eyes. (**Fine.**)

Sayuri smiled, "He won't tease you anymore."

"Thanks."

--D N Angel--

Sayuri walked along the corridor wearing a light blue skirt that went down to her knees and a long sleeved black top. Daisuke was walking beside her wearing jeans and a light green shirt. Daisuke, blushing, took Sayuri's hand in his. Sayuri looked over to Daisuke and smiled.

They stopped outside room 200. The teacher's room. Sayuri knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the teacher opened the door.

"Yes?" the teacher said.

Sayuri smiled and said, "Um, Sensei, I was wondering if it would be alright if me and Dai-chan would be able to perform a song down in the bar tonight."

The teachers face lit up with excitement. "Yes! Of course! That would be wonderful!"

"Awesome, we will at 9:30 if anybody would like to come down. Thank you sensei."

And with that, they walked away to prepare.

--D N Angel--

Daisuke looked around the bar nervously. All the students from the class had gathered to see Sayuri and Daisuke's 'performance'. They were now watching Sayuri and Daisuke intently.

(**Don't worry Dai-chan, everything will be alright. You have a beautiful voice.**) Sayuri said.

(_Easy for you say, you're the one who doesn't have to sing. What if I forget one of the verses? Everyone will laugh at me!_)

Sayuri laughed and replied, (**Don't worry, I'll be singing along with you in my head. If you forget a line or a verse, just listen to me, and pick back up. But do it smoothly, so no one notices.**)

(_Thank you, Sayuri-san._)

(**Okay, Dai-chan, I'll play the intro, then count you in. Remember to concentrate on me so you don't forget the words when singing.**)

Daisuke nodded. Sayuri smiled and began to play the intro (A/N: If you haven't picked up, Sayuri is on the piano while Daisuke is singing). When the bit where Daisuke comes in came up, Sayuri said in her head, (**Okay Dai-chan, 1...2…3… now.**)

Daisuke opened his mouth but no words came out. A burning sensation ran throughout Daisuke's body.

Sayuri, alarmed, got up and ran over to Daisuke, who was kneeling on the floor.

"Dai-chan, are you alright?" asked Sayuri. Daisuke just groaned.

(_Da-Dark… he's taking over. He-help me._)

Sayuri quickly grabbed Daisuke's shoulder but she couldn't transfer Dark. Panicking, Sayuri looked over to Satoshi, who was at the front of the crowd.

"Transfer Dark!" Satoshi yelled at Sayuri.

"I can't! Someone's stopping me!" Sayuri yelled back.

(_Sa-Sayuri-san, he-help me. It's hurts._) Daisuke groaned, clutching his chest.

(**I'm trying Dai-chan, but I can't transfer Dark.**) said Sayuri.

Suddenly, Sayuri felt Krad taking over. She clutched her chest and started breathing heavily. Sayuri collapsed on the floor, muttering, "No-not now, Kr-Krad."

(**I can't help it, Sayuri-sama. Something's drawing me out.**) said Krad.

(**No, yo-you can't. They'll fi-find out. N-no, Krad.**) Sayuri then blacked out, and Krad transformed completely.

Everyone in the audience gasped as Krad got up and stretched his wings. Daisuke, weak, looked up at Krad in confusion. He frowned and asked, "Bu-but, i-isn't Sayuri-san strong enough to co-contain you?"

Krad shook his head. "Sayuri-sama isn't as strong you. She's weaker."

"Oh…," Daisuke said then collapsed.

Krad kneeled beside Daisuke and held him muttering, "Don't transform Dark, don't. Don't reveal your secret."

A bright light surrounded Daisuke. Satoshi ran forward and took Daisuke's body into his arms.

"Don't transform Dark! Try and stop your self!" shouted Satoshi.

When the bright light disappeared, it revealed Dark. Dark opened his eyes and stood up, pushing Satoshi away. The audience went into shock, muttering. Krad looked at Dark and said, "Kokuyoku."

Dark nodded.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Okay!! The chapter is finished!! I'm so glad I finished it!! But just so you know, chapter 10 is going to be the last chapter in Natsuyasumi before the Epilogue, so almost finished!! And BTW, chapter 10 is going to take me AGES to types up since it's the longest, so sorry for the long wait that awaits you!!

Dark: I don't reckon that it's the amount of typing that makes it take ages for you to put up chapters. It's just the fact that you always get distracted when you want to type up a chapter for Natsuyasumi.

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Shut up!! Well, there's nothing more to tell you so….

Ja Bye Bye Ne!!!!

-.-


	10. The End

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all!! Slytherin here!! Okay, this is the last chapter of Natsuyasumi (but there is still the Epilogue)!! Now, Frizzle (unfortunately) is still in Fiji. So I guess Krad can do the disclaimer. KRAD!!!!

Krad: What!?

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Can you please do the disclaimer??

Krad: Keh, don't have a choice. That person doesn't own D N Angel or Ouran High but she does own Sayuri-sama (surprisingly).

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Meh, okay. Now… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

(_Daisuke and Dark talking_)

(**Satoshi, Sayuri and Krad talking**)

Speaking in unison

_Remembered Stuff _

(PLEASE READ MY AUTHORS NOTE DOWN THE BOTTOM. IT CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION.)

* * *

…Previously on Natsuyasumi…

When the bright light disappeared, it revealed Dark. Dark opened his eyes and stood up, pushing Satoshi away. The audience went into shock, muttering. Krad looked at Dark and said, "Kokuyoku."

Dark nodded.

…The Present…

Satoshi looked confused. He looked at the audience, trying to find the Harada twins. When he found them, he saw Risa with a look of shock on her face and Riku with a look of disgust. Satoshi sighed and turned back to Krad and Dark. Someone in the audience shouted, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Krad looked at the offending person and shouted back, "Quiet! You little worm!"

Krad and Dark then felt a pulling from within them. Krad gasped then saw something coming out of him. Dark did the same, but when that took on the shape of Daisuke, he stumbled back in shock.

"Daisuke!" Dark exclaimed.

"Dark! Why am I standing in front of you?" asked Daisuke.

"It seems Kokuyoku is the cause of all this," explained Sayuri.

Both Dark and Daisuke turned to face her. She was standing next to Krad, looking pale. Krad looked to Satoshi and saw him in shock.

"Kokuyoku?" Daisuke.

Sayuri nodded. "The artwork in which Dark and Krad are originally from."

Daisuke nodded and turned to Satoshi. He walked over and said "Hiwatari-kun, what's wrong?"

Satoshi slowly faced Daisuke. He understood everything, and knew Sayuri did too. Satoshi sighed, there was only one option.

"Niwa-kun," Satoshi said. Suddenly, Satoshi glared at Daisuke and with venom in his voice continued, "I hate you. You are annoying. I can't see why anyone would ever like you. Now, get away from me!"

Satoshi pushed Daisuke back and stormed away. Daisuke stumbled, tears in his eyes. Sayuri, shocked, caught Daisuke and held him close. Krad knew what Satoshi's reason for saying that was, and shook his head.

"Come," said Krad. "Let's continue this outside, where there will be no spectators."

Dark nodded and followed Krad. Sayuri pulled Daisuke along and walked behind them.

Once outside, and on the beach, Krad stopped. He turned round and said, "It's time, me and Dark leave. Kokuyoku is calling us."

Sayuri sighed and looked down.

"What!" exclaimed Daisuke, tears running down his face. "But I haven't found my holy maiden yet!"

"Yes, you have. You and Satoshi-sama are together now, so we must leave," explained Krad.

Confused, Daisuke said "No we aren't. Hiwatari-kun said just then that he hates me."

"He didn't mean it. He just said that in an attempt to stop me and Dark leaving."

"But he said it with such venom that-"

Daisuke was cut off because Krad had lunged forward and grasped him by the neck.

"Niwa Daisuke," Krad spat, his face centimeters away from Daisuke's "Satoshi-sama loves you! Why can't you get that through your thick head! He only said that he hated you because he doesn't want me or Dark to go!"

Daisuke froze.

"Dai-chan, Satoshi wants Krad and Dark to stay because of me. He knows I'll be devastated when they leave," explained Sayuri.

Daisuke looked down and said, "Can you please put me down Krad?"

Krad nodded and put Daisuke down.

"I'm sorry Krad. But he just sounded so convincing and I was always afraid that he didn't actually like me. And when he said that…" Daisuke trailed off.

"We can't worry about that now, Daisuke. We need to focus on sealing me and Krad back in Kokuyoku," said Dark.

Sayuri nodded. "What about Satoshi?"

"I dunno, but we can't wait. We have to go now," Dark responded.

"Okay, c'mon, lets go to the cliffs," said Sayuri.

They walked over to the cliffs in silence then stopped at the edge. Sayuri looked over to Krad and Dark.

--D N Angel –-

… With Satoshi …

Satoshi sat on his bed and sighed. He looked out the window and closed his eyes. Thoughts of Krad and Dark, running through his mind.

(**Kokuyoku. But… I don't understand why now. Sayuri hasn't…**) Satoshi thought.

Satoshi laid back on his bed then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

Satoshi heard the door creak open. A teenager (about 17), with blonde hair and violet eyes, walked into the room.

"Eh," said the teenager, "you're not Kyouya."

Satoshi looked at the teenager strangely. "Who are you?"

The teenager blinked. "My name is Tamaki Souh. What's your name?"

"I'm Satoshi Hiwatari. Who's Kyouya?"

"Oh, Satoshi, I was looking for Kyouya, and I thought this was his room, but it wasn't, it was yours! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tamaki sat down on Satoshi's bed and sighed.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," said Satoshi.

The door creaked open for a second time and revealed a short honey blonde haired boy, with big brown eyes. The boy blinked at Satoshi and Tamaki.

"Tama-chan," he said, "Kyou-chan is looking for you. He says that if you're alone for too long you'll end up doing something to damage the Host Club."

Tamaki looked at the boy. "Hunny-senpai."

Satoshi stood up. Tamaki stood up as well and said, "well, Satoshi, I guess it is time for me to take my leave."

"Souh-kun," Satoshi said, "Be careful. I expect it's going to be dangerous on the beach tonight." Satoshi looked out the window and saw the dark storm clouds. "I also expect it to storm. If you see a girl with blue hair, tell her to be careful."

"Okay," Tamaki replied. "Will do so."

And with that, Hunny and Tamaki walked out of the room. Satoshi shook his head and sat on the bed.

"Host club…" pondered Satoshi. "That uniform, I think I've seen it before. Hmmm…"

Satoshi got out his laptop, turned it on and started to type.

--D N Angel--

…With Sayuri…

Sayuri walked along the beach, thinking to herself.

(_Ne, Sayuri-san, why do we need to get Hiwatari-kun?_) Daisuke asked.

(**Because Satoshi will probably need to help with sealing Kokuyoku.**) replied Sayuri.

(_Oh, well, um… okay._)

Sayuri sighed and walked into the hotel lobby. What she saw though looked almost like chaos. She stopped and looked around. There was a tall blonde boy talking (or shouting) to another tall boy with black hair. A short blonde boy was sitting on a tall brunette's shoulders looking spaced out. And two twins who were all over a girl (or was it a boy?), the girl (or boy) was looking uncomfortable.

"Uhh… okay then," said Sayuri.

Tamaki looked over at her then bounded over and began to talk rapidly in French. Sayuri blinked and then said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but who are you and what are you saying?"

Tamaki stopped talking, looked at Sayuri then repeated himself, (not in French though).

"I met a boy named Satoshi and he said to me that if I see a girl with blue hair, and you seem to be the only girl with blue hair around here, to tell her to be careful. So, by the way my name is Tamaki Souh, be careful. I don't know what he means by that, but he might mean either the storm or the fact that 'it's going to be dangerous on the beach tonight.' Oh well, I've delivered my message, so I'll stop talking now," Tamaki said very fast.

Sayuri took a deep breath and said, "So Satoshi told you to tell me to be careful. But there was a storm this afternoon! Why another one now?"

Tamaki shrugged and bounded back over to the boy with black hair. Sayuri eyed him suspiciously and walked over to the elevator.

--D N Angel--

Sayuri walked out of the elevator and down the corridor. Once she got down to room 215, she knocked on the door. When Sayuri heard a muffled 'come in' she opened the door, walked inside and saw Satoshi lying face down on his bed.

Satoshi looked up at Sayuri and frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but Sayuri held up a finger to stop him. Sayuri walked forward, sat beside Satoshi on the bed and started to stroke his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Krad and Dark sent me up here to ask if you want to help with the sealing," Sayuri said.

Satoshi shook his head and replied, "No, I'll leave that up you and Niwa-kun. But if you do need my help, just ask me."

Sayuri sighed and nodded.

(**Dai-chan, Satoshi said that he'll leave the sealing up to us, but he'll help if we ask.**) said Sayuri.

(_Okay, I'll tell Dark and Krad._) replied Daisuke.

"I guess I'll be going now," said Sayuri. "Oh, by the way, I got your warning from that Tamaki Souh guy."

Satoshi nodded. Sayuri stopped stroking Satoshi's hair, making him groan. Sayuri stood up, said good-bye and walked out the door.

--D N Angel--

..With Daisuke…

Krad paced up and down the cliff side impatiently. Daisuke was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. And Dark was standing next to Daisuke, staring out at the ocean. Krad suddenly stopped pacing and growled.

"Where is she? It can't honestly take that long to get back here," growled Krad.

(_Sayuri-san, where are you? Krad's getting impatient._) Daisuke asked.

(**Sorry, dai-chan, but I'm being held up by these people in the lobby.**) responded Sayuri.

Daisuke explained where Sayuri was, then immediately jumped up when he saw Krad taking flight.

"I'm going to go get her," announced Krad.

Dark rolled his eyes and replied, "Have fun."

Krad growled in response and started to fly towards the hotel.

--D N Angel--

…With Krad…

Krad landed in front of the hotel and walked through the doors into the lobby. He looked around and saw Sayuri being held up by a small, blonde boy and a large teenaged boy.

Krad growled (A/N: Wow, Krad does like growling in this chapter…) and walked over to them. He saw Sayuri see him and start to panic. Once he was standing behind the two males, he said politely, "Excuse me, but you are holding up my friend."

The two people turned around and blinked. The small blonde boy stared in awe at Krad's wings. Sayuri coughed awkwardly and said, "Krad, this is Mori-san and Hunny-san. They were just asking what I was going to do for the rest of the night."

Krad glared at them and said, "I'm sorry, but Sayuri-sama is busy tonight."

Hunny nodded and stepped out of the way to let Sayuri through. Sayuri cautiously stepped through. Krad grabbed Sayuri's wrist forcefully and dragged her out the hotel doors again.

Once he was fully out of the doors, he wrapped his arms around Sayuri's waist and took off.

--D N Angel--

When Krad landed behind Dark, he dropped Sayuri and said, "The curse is almost broken."

"What do you mean?" asked Daisuke, who had stood up and turned to face Krad. "'The curse is almost broken'…?"

"When Krad and Dark were first made, a legend was made also," Sayuri said. "It goes, '_When a Hikari and Niwa fall in love, the curse will break. Sorry if you loved them, too bad for you, Krad and Dark will never come back'. _The legend has been fulfilled. You and Satoshi have fallen in love."

Daisuke made a soft 'oh' and looked back at the ocean.

(**But Dai-chan, another legend was made around the same time.**) said Sayuri.

(_Really? What was it?_)

(**'**_**When Hikari twins are born, Krad and Dark shall not leave until they both have found true love.**_**' It doesn't make sense because one legend is interfering with another. I'm scared because I don't know what's gonna happen. I don't know which legend is gonna win.**)

Daisuke looked over at Sayuri and said in his kind, (_Don't worry, Sayuri-san. Everything will turn out alright._)

Sayuri looked at Daisuke and smiled. Daisuke smiled back and asked, "How exactly can we do the sealing? It will be a little hard considering that Kokuyoku is back in Azumano."

Dark frowned while Krad smiled. Dark looked at Krad and frowned again. "What that smile for?"

Krad looked at Dark and smirked. "Well, Dark, it is simple. We don't need Kokuyoku here. We are going to be sealed no matter where we are. All we need to do is to be ready when it comes. That's where you come in, Sayuri-sama and Daisuke. You just need to help it along."

Sayuri and Daisuke nodded.

--D N Angel--

…With Tamaki…

"I got it!" announced Tamaki, raising his hand. "We'll have a bonfire tonight! And while we're sitting around the bonfire, we'll play the commoner game, truth or dare!"

Hikaru and Kaoru's faces both lit up. "That's a great idea, tono!"

Tamaki grinned then replied, "Okay! Let's get my plan in to action then!"

--D N Angel--

…With Satoshi…

(**They should be starting the sealing soon.**) Satoshi thought.

Satoshi closed his eyes, feeling a wave of tiredness crash over him. Weariness prevented him from opening his eyes again, but all he could think of was Daisuke.

(**I hope Niwa-kun forgives me. But he might not, the look on his face when I said that…**) Satoshi let a tear escape his eyes. (**I love Niwa-kun, I just hope that he loves me enough to forgive me.**)

Satoshi sighed and let the sleep wash over him.

--D N Angel--

…With Dark…

Dark groaned in agony as he felt his wings tear at his back. Daisuke fell to his knees in pain.

"Why am I still feeling this pain?" asked Daisuke.

Dark shook his head, and then groaned in relief when the wings were fully stretched.

"That's better. Gosh, I didn't know that would hurt that much. I haven't used my wings in ages," Dark said, flexing his wings.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and looked out towards the sea again. "The time is coming, it's drawing closer with each passing second. Kokuyoku is almost here."

Krad and Dark both nodded. They lapsed into silence, listening to the crashing of the waves on to the rocks below. They suddenly stumbled when they heard a crack of thunder. The ledge of the cliff cracked and started to fall away. Daisuke, Dark, Krad and Sayuri scrambled onto a more secure ledge. Dark looked towards Krad, who was staring at the sky and frowning.

Rain started to pour around them. Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance, making Sayuri shiver. Daisuke glanced over at her.

(_Don't worry Sayuri-san. Everything will be alright. We'll protect you._)

said Daisuke soothingly.

(**Thank you, Dai-chan.**) Sayuri replied.

All fell silent and all they could hear was the rain and the thunder. Then, suddenly, Dark flew up into the air then dived back down and tackled Krad to the ground.

"Dark! What are you doing?!" Krad yelled.

"I can't help it! I think Kokuyoku's making me!" Dark yelled back.

Krad growled and pushed Dark off of him. He then took off, got a feather and threw it in the direction of Dark. Dark dodged it, making it leave a hole in the ground.

"Sayuri-sama! Daisuke! Run!" yelled Dark.

"C'mon Dai-chan, let's go," said Sayuri as she grabbed Daisuke wrist and dragged him away.

Dark flew up into the air as well and dodged another one of Krad's feathers. Dark flew at Krad again but got knocked back by a ball of light that exploded in his face.

"I'm sorry Dark!" shouted Krad. "I'm so sorry! I don't want to do any of this! I never want to hurt you!"

The rain poured harder around them. Krad flew off in the direction of the hotel. Dark followed Krad immediately, flapping hard against the rain and wind.

Sayuri looked at them in fear as she ran.

"C'mon, Sayuri-san, let's follow them! They might get into trouble," Daisuke said, leading Sayuri in their direction.

--D N Angel--

…With Tamaki…

"Yeah, great idea tono, real great," Hikaru said.

Tamaki shot a glare at him. "It's not my fault that it's raining."

Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, Haruhi and Tamaki were sitting around a burnt pile of wood on the beach in the pouring rain. Kyouya looked at Tamaki and smiled.

"Don't worry, Tamaki. This is fun anyway," said Kyouya, making Tamaki feel a little better.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya and smiled. Hikaru and Kaoru both rolled their eyes. Haruhi coughed and Mori and Hunny just sat there.

What has happened was they all had gone out on to the beach, picked a spot, got fire wood then lit the fire. Once they all had settled down around the fire they heard thunder rolling across the sky. At that point, Haruhi jumped into Kyouya's lap, putting her arms around his neck. The rain started pouring about one minute later, extinguishing their fire and soaking everyone within minutes.

Back to the present, another clap of thunder made Haruhi jump again and notice something in the sky, flying towards them.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at it.

Everybody turned to look at what she was pointing at. Tamaki frowned and asked, "Is it a bird?"

Kyouya shook his head, "It's a very large bird."

"There are two of them! The second is following the first!" exclaimed Hunny.

"They're coming straight at us!" yelled Hikaru.

"Run!" replied Kaoru.

So they all got up and ran away. But as the 'birds' got closer, their shapes got more distinguished. They weren't birds at all, they were, in fact, people with wings. And the second one wasn't following the first (even though it looked like that), the second was actually chasing the first.

Suddenly, the second sped up slightly and tackled the first to the ground, landing in the pile of burnt wood.

Krad groaned in pain as the wood gave him splinters and cuts. The ash, stained his white jacket and made his hair dirty.

Dark struggled to keep Krad pinned to the ground. He ended up crushing Krad's wing's to stop them flapping. But when he head a loud SNAP and Krad screaming in agony, Dark realized that he just broke one of Krad's wings.

Tamaki stepped forward carefully to get a better look at the struggling Krad and Dark. He suddenly remembered Satoshi's warning.

"_Be careful. I expect it's going to be dangerous on the beach tonight._"

Tamaki blinked. Was this what he was talking about? Tamaki blushed abruptly when he remembered Satoshi's other warning.

"_I also expect it to storm._"

Tamaki blushed a deeper red and tried to get Krad and Dark's attention by calling out to them. "Hey, pretty angel people with wings! Why are you fighting?"

Dark just continued to hold down a struggling Krad. While Krad was groaning in pain, tears melding in with the rain.

"I'm sorry, Krad. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! I don't want to do any of this! Please, please, please, please forgive me!" Dark pleaded.

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned. Hikaru opened his mouth to speak but got cut off when Krad yelled, "Get off me Dark! If you don't want to do any of this, then fight it! And get off me!"

"Dark! Krad!" yelled someone running towards them.

They all turned and looked at the two people running along the beach. It was the red haired boy who had yelled out. The boy yelled out again when Dark bit Krad on his shoulder, drawing blood.

The boy and the girl ran forward and both tried to pull Dark off of Krad, but Dark wouldn't budge.

"Daisuke! Sayuri-sama! Pull harder! Kokuyoku has a strong grip on Dark!" yelled Krad at them.

"We're trying! But Dark's not making it any easier for us!" Sayuri exclaimed.

Krad mustered up the last of his strength and pushed Dark off him. Daisuke leapt over Krad to where Dark was and proceeded to hold him down. Sayuri lent down over Krad and started to check if he was okay.

"Is anything broken or hurt?" asked Sayuri.

Krad groaned weakly and muttered, "My wing… he broke… it…"

"Which one?" questioned Sayuri, now gently running her hands over Krad's wings lightly.

"Left… one…"

Tamaki gathered up his courage, stepped forward and asked, "Uh… Who are you and why are you fighting?"

Sayuri ignored him and continued to examine Krad.

(**Dai-chan, how much monger can you hold down Dark?**) asked Sayuri.

(_Not much longer. Why?_)

(**Can you hold him down for another five minutes? I'm going to try and fix Krad's wing.**)

Daisuke nodded and retightened his grip on Dark.

Sayuri got out a white feather and pressed it nimbly onto the spot where the bone was snapped. She focused all of her power into the feather and started muttering something in a strange language. The feather glowed a light yellowy gold. The area around the broken bone glowed the same colour.

Sayuri looked at Krad and saw that he wasn't in as much pain. A look of relief crossed her face but was instantly replaced by one of pain as she felt her power draining. Sayuri looked up at Daisuke and Dark and saw Daisuke struggling to hold Dark down.

(**Just a few more minutes, Dai-chan.**) comforted Sayuri.

(_I don't think I'll last that much longer, Sayuri-san._)

(**Try, just try.**)

Sayuri finished muttering and closed her eyes, focusing all her power into the feather to heal Krad. She suddenly heard Daisuke yell and felt someone trying to push her away from Krad. She opened her blue eyes and found them staring into Dark's violet ones.

"We have to help them!" Hunny exclaimed worriedly.

Mori stared into Hunny's eyes and nodded. He then rushed over to Sayuri's side and glared at Dark. Dark looked into Mori's eyes and shivered. He stopped trying to push Sayuri away from Krad and moved back a bit. Sayuri looked over at Mori and asked tiredly, "Why are you helping?"

Mori looked into Sayuri's eyes and replied with, "Because it's the right thing to do."

Sayuri smiled weakly and focused her attention back onto Krad. After about a minute, the glowing stopped. Sayuri gently pressed Krad wing. When he didn't flinch, Sayuri pulled back.

"Thank you, Sayuri-sama. My wing's much better now," Krad said in a more relaxed voice.

Sayuri stood up and stretched. She saw Dark trying to slowly inch towards Krad. One look from Mori though, had him backing away.

(**Dai-chan, are you okay?**) asked Sayuri.

Daisuke slowly got up. When he was standing up straight, he replied with, "Yeah, fine Sayuri-san. Just a little out of breath."

(**Aah, that's good.**)

Daisuke smiled and nodded. He looked over at Dark and held out his hand. Dark looked at it suspiciously. He then sniffed it and promptly turned his head away. Daisuke, slightly offended, took back his hand.

"What's going on here?" asked Hikaru.

Sayuri crouched down beside Krad and murmured, "Are you okay? Can you get up?"

Krad rolled over onto his back and sat up. He smiled at Sayuri and answered, "I'm fine, just as long as Dark doesn't attack me anymore."

Sayuri nodded and straightened up. Krad carefully got up, wincing whenever his injuries hurt him. He turned to Dark and asked, "You okay?"

Dark eyed Krad with suspicion. He then spat out, "Get away from me, Hikari."

Krad sighed and turned back to Sayuri. "We need to get his sealing done immediately. The longer it takes, the more Dark and I are going to suffer."

Sayuri agreed, wondering how they were going to do it. Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder close by made both Haruhi and Sayuri jump and scream.

(_Its okay, Sayuri-san, the chances of the lightning hitting us is astronomical._) soothed Daisuke.

Sayuri shivered in the cold rain and said, "I know, but it still doesn't really help."

Daisuke walked over to Sayuri, grasped her hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Get off me Dark!" yelled Krad.

Daisuke let go of Sayuri's hand and turned around. It seemed that, when no body was looking, Dark had sneaked up on Krad and tackled him to the ground. He was now strangling Krad, an evil glint in his eyes.

Sayuri rushed forward and began trying to pry Dark's hands off of Krad's neck.

Daisuke hesitated, not knowing what to do. One minute it seemed like everything was calm, then Dark is suddenly strangling Krad and all in chaos again.

Krad, in retaliation, gathered a ball of light in his hand and threw it at Dark's face. Dark jumped up and out of the way in time.

Krad stood up and threw himself at Dark. Krad pinned Dark to the ground with ease. Dark struggled but couldn't push Krad off, so he called out to Daisuke to help him. Daisuke hesitated, looking between Krad and the struggling Dark. Daisuke then carefully walked over and stood over Dark and Krad.

"Get him off of me, Daisuke!" shouted Dark, distressed.

Daisuke panicked, looking around for something or someone that would help him.

(_Help me, Sayuri-san! I don't know what to do!_) Daisuke thought in panic.

(**Okay.**) Sayuri replied as she hurried over.

Just as Sayuri got over there, a fork of lightning flashed, illuminating everything for a split second. Sayuri screamed and jumped onto Daisuke as the clap of thunder went off.

A few seconds later, Sayuri got off Daisuke and looked at over at Krad and Dark. Daisuke looked over as well but was shocked to see neither of them moving. Sayuri walked a bit closer and bent down.

Krad and Dark's eyes were blank, their movements frozen. Sayuri stood up and looked at everyone.

"What's wrong, Sayuri-san?" asked Daisuke.

Sayuri shook her head and pulled out a single white feather and muttered two words, "It's time."

Nodding, Daisuke pulled out a black feather.

"What're they for?" asked Kyouya, pointing at the feathers.

Sayuri looked at Kyouya and said, "You better get out of here. This could get really dangerous."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, a questioning look on his face. Tamaki tapped Kyouya on the shoulder and muttered into his ear, "A blue haired boy called Satoshi said the same thing. I think we'd better listened to them."

Kyouya sighed and replied with, "Fine. C'mon, we'll go up to my room."

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other, shrugged, and headed back up to the hotel. Haruhi followed, Mori and Hunny trailing behind them. Kyouya slowly turned around and walked up the beach. Tamaki hesitated, not wanting to leave Sayuri and Daisuke with Krad and Dark, but not wanting to stay either.

"Go!" shouted Sayuri, pointing at the hotel. "Every second you linger puts you in more danger!"

Tamaki frowned, thinking about something, then turned and walked away.

Daisuke looked at Sayuri and asked, "What's the worst thing that can happen?"

Sayuri put on a grim smile and answered, "Worst case scenario is we get sealed in Kokuyoku with Krad and Dark. But if we do the sealing right, that shouldn't happen. So there's no need to worry."

Daisuke weakly smiled, thinking, (_No matter what happens, I don't want Hiwatari-kun to get hurt._)

(**Satoshi's probably thinking the same thing.**) Sayuri thought back.

--D N Angel--

…With Satoshi…

Satoshi blinked, bleary eyed and tired. The rain was thundering down outside, lightning going off every few seconds, the thunder following soon after.

Satoshi looked over at the clock on the wall (A/N: Was that clock there before?). It read half-past twelve am.

(**I hope Niwa-kun doesn't get hurt too badly.**) thought Satoshi, sighing tiredly.

There was a knock on the door. Satoshi frowned, wondering who it could be. He got up, walked over to the door and opened it.

Two red headed twins (A/N: Are Hikaru and Kaoru (out of Ouran High) red heads?) with golden eyes were standing at the door. A girl (or boy) was standing behind them along with a tall brunette and the small blonde boy Satoshi met before. Tamaki and a boy with black hair stood behind them.

"What do you want?" asked Satoshi in tired voice.

"Looks like we have the wrong room," said Hikaru.

Kaoru nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"I told you it was the wrong room," Kyouya stated.

Satoshi rolled his eyes and moved aside, inviting everyone in. One they were all inside and the door was closed, Satoshi walked over to his bed and sat down.

"My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, what's yours?" asked the small blonde boy.

Satoshi eyed the boy and replied with, "Well, Haninozuka-kun, my name is Hiwatari Satoshi."

Hunny smiled and introduced everyone else. There was Mori, who was the tallest. Kyouya, the boy with black hair. Tamaki, who Satoshi had met before. Hikaru and Kaoru, the red headed twins. And Haruhi, the girl (or boy).

"I have to ask, Fujioka-san, no offense of course, but are you a boy or girl?" questioned Satoshi, looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled and replied, "I'm a girl. But don't worry; I get that question asked a lot."

"Okay," Satoshi said, nodding, still wondering what Daisuke and Sayuri were doing.

--D N Angel--

…With Sayuri…

"Alright Dai-chan, let's get this started," Sayuri said as she held up the white feather in both hands.

Daisuke nodded and did the same. They started chanting in unison in a strange language.

Dark and Krad, who were now standing side by side, still frozen, started to glow a light purple. The rain continued to pour all around them, making them both Sayuri and Daisuke shiver after a few minutes.

A fork of lightning came down from the sky and landed 100 metres from where they were standing. Sayuri broke her concentration, looking towards the spot where the lightning hit.

(_Sayuri-san! Pay attention!_) yelled Daisuke.

Sayuri shivered then replied, (**Sorry…**)

(_It's fine._)

Sayuri nodded then turned back to the sealing.

About ten minutes later, Krad and Dark stopped glowing purple and started glowing a bright white and went transparent. The glowing got brighter and brighter until Sayuri and Daisuke could no longer bear to look at them so they closed their eyes.

Sayuri winced in pain when something went through her right shoulder. She opened her eyes a fraction to see Krad and Dark shooting off rainbow beams of light. She winced again when another beam of light went right through the side of her waist.

Sayuri opened her eyes fully and looked towards Daisuke. He was unharmed. Her body relaxed slightly, her vision slightly fading.

(_Sayuri-san, are you hurt?_) questioned Daisuke.

(**Not really. I'll be fine.**)

(_Okay, how much longer?_)

(**Only a little bit.**)

Sayuri heard Daisuke sigh in relief when he paused. She looked at Krad and Dark. They were floating about a foot off the ground, their wings spread, glowing a dull red. Their eyes were blank, no life left in them. The sealing was almost complete.

--D N Angel--

…With Tamaki…

Tamaki looked through the balcony doors (A/N: The doors are made out of glass with wooden framing) and down at the beach. He saw two figures surrounded by light, beams of what looked like rainbows coming off of them.

"Look!" exclaimed Tamaki, pointing at it. "It's so pretty!"

Everyone looked over at him. Satoshi got up from his place on the bed and walked over to Tamaki. He looked at the place where Tamaki was pointing and sighed, frowning slightly.

"Isn't it pretty?" murmured Tamaki softly.

Satoshi shook his head. "I wouldn't want to be down there right now."

"Why not?" asked Tamaki, his eyebrows creasing.

"They're almost finished the sealing. This is the critical point. If they make a mistake, do something wrong, then not only Krad and Dark doomed but themselves as well. It's a lot of pressure."

"Sealing? What do you mean?" A confused look crossed Tamaki's features.

Satoshi looked up at the cloud covered moon and sighed. "Don't worry; it'll be too confusing for you."

Tamaki frowned and walked over to where Kyouya was standing by the door. Satoshi took one last look at Krad and Dark, then walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"Who were you talking about, Satoshi-kun?" asked Haruhi, looking at Satoshi.

"When?" replied Satoshi.

Haruhi shifted her position on the bed and said quietly, "When you were talking to Senpai. Who were you talking about when you mentioned 'the sealing'?"

Satoshi looked at Tamaki, who was having an animated conversation with Kyouya. He looked back at Haruhi then answered, "My sister, Sayuri. And Niwa-kun, my boyfriend. I hope they're alright."

"So you're gay?" Haruhi blurted out, unthinkingly. She realized her question then blushed and looked away.

Satoshi smirked and retaliated with, "Yes, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of my class mates. They would not take kindly to the information."

Haruhi blushed a deeper red.

"Sato-chan," a small voice called out.

Satoshi thanked Haruhi with a smile before turning to the owner of said voice.

"Yes, Haninozuka-kun?"

"Please, just call me Hunny-kun," Hunny said happily. "Anyway, how old are you?"

Satoshi examined Hunny with an expert eye. He found no faults in the question so he answered, "Fifteen. You? You could be no older than ten."

Hunny grinned and shook his head. "Nope. I'm eighteen. I'm in my third year of high school."

Satoshi blanched. (**But he looks so young! How could he be in his last year of high school?**)

Satoshi examined Hunny again, trying to find an air of Hunny being eighteen. Satoshi shook his head and said, "Why do you look like a ten year old, act like a five year old but your real age is eighteen?"

Mori glared at Satoshi and opened his mouth to answer but got cut off when a crash through the balcony doors all made them turn.

Satoshi looked at Sayuri pinning Krad to the ground. They were covered in glass and blood and Krad was thrashing around where he had landed underneath Sayuri.

"Oh crap!" yelled Satoshi.

Satoshi panicked, looking around the room for something to help him.

(**Oh crap! Something went wrong! Oh crap! What do I do?**) thought Satoshi frantically.

He grabbed a lamp (A/N: Once again, how did the lamp get there??) and threw it at them, trying to snap them out of it.

"Sayuri!" Satoshi shouted, grabbing another lamp. "What are you doing? What went wrong?"

Sayuri paused then slowly looked up at Satoshi. Her eyes weren't the usual icy blue. They were a deep purple. Satoshi dropped what he was holding. Why were Sayuri's eyes purple?

--D N Angel--

…With Daisuke…

Daisuke ran up to the elevator in the lobby, panting hard and ignoring everyone around him. He jabbed the up button and waited impatiently for the elevator. Once the elevator dinged, Daisuke dashed inside and pressed the button to the second floor.

While waiting, Daisuke noticed that he was dripping blood and water on to the carpet. He blushed then quickly sprinted along the corridor towards his room when the elevator doors opened. Once he was there, Daisuke quietly knocked then entered the room.

Daisuke froze when he saw the room. The Host Club were up against the wall, not knowing what to do. Satoshi was standing in front of Sayuri and Krad, not moving.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke said carefully, inching forwards.

Satoshi turned around when he heard Daisuke's voice. Fear and confusion were written across his face. Satoshi took three quick steps across to get to Daisuke then he grabbed Daisuke's shoulders and shook them yelling, "What happened! What went wrong! Why are Sayuri's eyes purple! Tell me! Tell me everything!"

Daisuke looked into Satoshi's panic stricken eyes then leaned around him to se Sayuri staring at them in confusion. Her purple eyes flashed quickly to blue, but a second later they were purple again.

Daisuke turned back to Satoshi. He took a deep breath then began to explain, "Well, me and Sayuri-san were sealing, almost done, though I'm sure you noticed that, when a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and landed about 50 metres away from us. Sayuri-san jumped, screamed then looked over to where it landed. While Sayuri-san was looking, Dark took advantage and sorta went into her body. Krad snapped out of the trance type thing he was in and took flight. Dark ripped open Sayuri-san's back with his wings and chased after him. I didn't know what to do so I decided to go to you to see if you could help."

When Daisuke finished he looked away from Satoshi's shocked eyes and around the room. Satoshi's hands fell from Daisuke's shoulders. Daisuke frightened, slowly looked up into Satoshi's eyes. He flinched when he saw then anger there. Satoshi ignored Daisuke and concentrated on clenching and clenching his fists.

"Ano, Hiwatari-kun… is everything alright?" Daisuke asked carefully.

Satoshi looked back at the confused Sayuri and Krad. He seemed to be thinking something through. Satoshi finally faced Daisuke and asked quietly, "Are Krad and Dark being controlled by Kokuyoku?"

Daisuke nodded timidly. "I think so."

"Oi, Hikari. What are you and Daisuke talking about?"

Both Satoshi and Daisuke froze when they heard Dark's voice. They both turned to look at Sayuri.

"Dark…?" Daisuke said carefully.

"What's going on, Hikari?" asked Sayuri, still being controlled by Dark, his voice coming out of her mouth.

"What's going on here?" yelled Haruhi from behind them. "You'd better tell us right now!"

Satoshi turned around. He glared at Haruhi for interrupting. Taking a deep breath, in and out, Satoshi tried to calm himself. He put on a straight face and calmly said, "It would be best if you all kept your distance from us tonight. We do not want to hurt innocent people."

Tamaki looked as if he was going to protest but Satoshi cut in by saying, "Do not protest. Now get out."

Tamaki looked at them, his eyes traveling from Satoshi to Daisuke then to Sayuri and the still struggling Krad. He sighed in defeat and then quietly said, "Fine. C'mon everyone. Kyouya. Show us to your real room."

Kyouya nodded and lead the way out of the door. All of the other Hosts followed behind him, Tamaki going last.

When all of the Host Club was out of the room and the door was shut, Satoshi turned to look at Daisuke. He took a deep breath and said, "We need to focus on sealing Dark and Krad. But before we do that, we need to separate Sayuri and Dark. Those two being together is too dangerous."

Daisuke nodded. "But how do we separate them?"

Satoshi grinned evilly. "I have something in mind."

"What?"

"I suggest we strike at Dark in Sayuri's body. Not enough to kill her, but enough to force Dark out and seek refuge in somebody else's body," said Satoshi.

"Hurt Sayuri-san?" exclaimed Daisuke.

Daisuke looked Satoshi straight into his eyes and was frightened to see excitement there.

"But we don't want to cause too much harm. That would be dangerous enough as it is. I mean, where should we do it?"

Daisuke frowned and muttered sarcastically, "Her other shoulder maybe?"

"Her other shoulder?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah, she hurt her right shoulder whilst sealing. She also hurt her stomach. That was before…"

Satoshi nodded and said, "Yes, but that's actually a good idea."

Daisuke looked down at the floor. He didn't want to hurt Sayuri, but he knew it was necessary. Then something on the floor caught his eye. It was a large shard of glass. Daisuke bent down and picked it up. The shard of glass of glass itself was triangular. It had a long sharp side and a sharp point. Daisuke thought that it could be sharp enough to cut through several layers of skin and muscle.

Satoshi saw the shard of glass in Daisuke's hand and asked for it. Daisuke handed it over and Satoshi said, "We can use this to cut Sayuri with."

"Hey, Hikari, what are you gonna do with that glass?" asked Dark's voice, slightly fearful.

"Don't worry Dark," Satoshi said, stepping forward, the shard of glass in his hand glinting menacingly, "I promise that it won't hurt too much."

"T-too much?"

Dark made Sayuri look up. His dark purple eyes looked afraid.

Satoshi stood over his sister. His eyes gleamed with blood-lust. Satoshi raised the shard of glass above his head and aimed it over Sayuri's left shoulder. Satoshi then muttered, 'Please forgive me' and brought it down on Sayuri's shoulder.

Dark froze then screamed in pain. His scream got higher until Satoshi recognized it as Sayuri's scream. Dark's spirit had fled out of Sayuri's body and was now forming his own body.

"God, Satoshi! You sadistic blood-thirsty brat! You didn't need to make that hurt so much!" yelled Sayuri.

"Sorry, but it was necessary," explained Satoshi.

Sayuri glared at Satoshi, making him flinch.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sayuri-san?" asked Daisuke.

He walked over to her carefully but immediately backed away because of Krad.

"Dai-chan, get Dark and hold him down," said Sayuri.

Daisuke nodded and quickly got hold of Dark.

"Hiwatari-kun! We need to do the sealing now, before anything else happens!" shouted Daisuke.

Satoshi agreed and got out a feather, holding it out in front of him. The feather glowed a gold yellow, which surrounded Dark and Krad's bodies. They froze in their places. Daisuke let go of Dark slowly and when Dark didn't try to escape he ran over to Satoshi and got out a black feather.

"Wait," Sayuri murmured. She groaned as her wings shrunk back into her back. She rolled off of Krad and attempted to get up, but her arms just collapsed on her.

"No, Sayuri-san! Don't move! You'll just hurt yourself more!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"Niwa-kun's right Sayuri," agreed Satoshi. "You need to save your strength for later on."

"Fine," said Sayuri.

Satoshi sighed and made Dark and Krad stand next to each other.

"Let's do this, Daisuke-kun."

Daisuke froze and turned to Satoshi, who was facing Dark and Krad. "What did you call me?"

Satoshi turned to Daisuke, surprised and answered, "Daisuke-kun. Is that alright?"

Daisuke nodded, suddenly feeling a warmth inside of him.

They both turned back to Dark and Krad and started to chant in unison.

--D N Angel--

…With Risa…

"I wonder what that loud crash was just now?" Risa wondered, aloud/

Riku looked over at her twin sister and said quietly, "Yeah."

Risa stared Riku in the eyes (or more like eye). Riku flinched away when she saw the anger in her younger sister's eyes.

"Look, I'm really sorry about before. I didn't mean for you to find out like that," Riku tried to explain. "Obviously Takeshi-kun likes you better. He was going to break up with me."

This made Risa feel a little better. She weakly smiled at her older sister and began to ponder on what had happened earlier.

"I can't believe Niwa-kun is Dark. It's just too weird to comprehend," said Riku looking at the floor. "To think that all those times that that pervert Dark stole those artworks', that it was really Niwa-kun."

Risa nodded. "Yeah, it would explain a lot as well. Like that one time when I was with Niwa-kun. It explains why Dark didn't show up." (A/N: She's talking about Chp. 5 in the manga peoples. Check it out.)

BANG!!!

Risa and Riku both jumped then looked around for the source of the noise.

BANG!!!

They jumped again. Risa stood up looking alarmed.

"I think that banging came from Niwa-kun's room!" she exclaimed.

Riku looked torn between finding out what the banging noise was and staying put. When Riku finally made a decision she shook her head. "You can go, but I'm staying here."

Risa looked at her sister with pleading eyes but then turned around and half-ran, half-walked out of the room.

Risa ran down the hall, occasionally passing someone. When she was standing outside room 215, she could hear the bangs louder than before. She placed her hand on the door knob. As she slowly turned the door knob, she heard a loud series of bangs and shouting before it went silent.

Risa opened the door slowly. When the door was fully opened, she started to walk inside carefully. Voices inside started make sense. A groaning of pain and misery came from someone. When she walked around the corner, Risa froze.

Sayuri was lying on the floor, blood coming from both her shoulders and one side of her stomach. Daisuke and Satoshi looked uninjured, but both were panting heavily. The room itself was in ruins. The walls were covered in a black substance and blood. The balcony doors were laying smashed on the floor. The bed closest to the bathroom looked fine but the other bed was cracked down the middle.

"Wh-wha-what happened?" stuttered Risa.

Daisuke turned around and looked happily at Risa.

"Ha-Ha-Harada-san. You're not hurt are you? You don't look injured," panted Daisuke.

Risa shook her head. Daisuke's smile widened. He wobbled on his feet, looking as if he was about to collapse.

"We should get you to the hospital or something," suggested Risa as she walked over to the injured Sayuri.

Sayuri looked up at Risa, dazed. She nodded weakly before blacking out.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!!!!! Frizzle!! Frizzle!! We finally finished Natsuyasumi!!

Frizzle: I know!! It's soooooooooooooooooooooooo exciting!!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes!! After all that hard work typing, for what?? Over a year now?? We're finally finished!! Only a few more things to say now!!

Frizzle: Yes!! Both Slytherin and I would just love to say thank you sooooo much for all the reviews people have given us!! Without them, this story would never have probably gotten passed chapter 5. And also a big thanks to all of you who story alerted or put this story on your favorites! It means so much to us.

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes!! Now, just telling you, there will be a sequel to Natsuyasumi, so keep your eye out for that (as I'm typing this I'm already up to writing chapter 7) and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE vote for my poll!! GO!! NOW!! (But not before you read the epilogue)

Frizzle: So there's nothing more for us to say except, Merry Christmas!!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: And have a Happy New Year!!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!!

-.-


	11. Epilogue

Sayuri walked onto the bus, wincing as her shoulders throbbed in pain. She found a seat at the back next to Satoshi and Daisuke. They both smiled as she walked towards them and sat down. Sayuri cursed softly and clutched the side of her stomach.

Daisuke looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay, Sayuri-san?"

Sayuri smiled and nodded, replying with, "Yeah, my wounds are still just a little painful, that's all."

Daisuke nodded and went back to talking with Satoshi.

Sayuri sighed and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

--D N Angel--

Sayuri woke up and about two hours later, she judged that they were about half-way home. She looked around the bus and saw that half of the people were asleep and the other half were trying not to fall asleep. Sayuri's attention got diverted, however, when her brother called her name. Sayuri smiled when she saw that Daisuke was asleep, his head in Satoshi's lap.

"The trip is almost over. We're half-way home and haven't grieved or brooded over Krad as Dark's departure," said Satoshi, stoking Daisuke's hair.

Sayuri smiled slightly and replied with, "Yeah, well, Krad wouldn't want us to be sad that he's gone. Besides, if I did feel sad that Krad's gone he would've just called me weak for feeling such emotions."

Satoshi nodded, understanding. Daisuke shifted in his lap, moaning Satoshi's name. Satoshi went pink, making Sayuri giggle.

"You and Dai-chan seem happy now that you're finally together," Sayuri commented.

Satoshi went pinker and muttered an incoherent answer.

Satoshi smiled and looked out the window.

--D N Angel--

…A few hours later…

"Alright class! Form an orderly line and forward off the bus! After you've gotten off the bus, grab your bags then you may head home as you please!" the teacher yelled over the babble of students' trying to stand up and get off the bus.

Sayuri stood and got in the line behind Takeshi. Satoshi stood up next, supporting a tired Daisuke. Slowly, they forwarded off the bus, and eventually got their bags. Once they had their bags, they stood out of the way, looking for Emiko-chan who was supposed to be picking Daisuke up.

Sayuri was first to spot the red hair of Emiko-chan and her occasional call out of 'Dai-chan!'

"Kaa-san!" called Daisuke before he hurried over to her.

Sayuri turned towards her brother and muttered, "We better get going, Chi chi's going to want to know about what happened."

Satoshi nodded. They started to walk away but a voice behind them made them freeze in their tracks.

"Long time no see, Sayuri-san."

They turned around. Satoshi stiffened. Sayuri gasped.


	12. Nooooooooote!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! How are all of my little fans going?  
Well, I just decided to update this fic with a note telling you all, if you didn't already know, about **Natsuyasumi V2**! I was on Twitter a little while ago (MissSlytherin if you wanna follow me ;) (I usually update w/ updates/insider notes about my fics)) and I decided to rewrite this fanfic. It has basically the same plot, DaiXSato trying to get together, KradXDark trying to get together, Kokuyoku & Sayuri, but the actual content within the chapters will be vastly different than the original story. I've already got the first three chapters of the story up and am currently working on chapter 4 (hopefully it will be up within the next few weeks). So please click on my profile to check it out

Also, I just wanna remind people about **Fuyuyasumi** and **Junai Angels.** Fuyuyasumi has already been completed and Junai Angels is another project that I am working on (it's the sequel to Fuyuyasumi). For JA, I've got the first two chapters up and the third chapter should be up with the next couple of weeks as well. So once again, please go to my profile and check them out.

Well, that's all I have to say for now, but if I have other important updates, I will be sure to let you all know! Have a good time and I shall see you in my other fics ;)

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


End file.
